One Day
by Common Fall
Summary: Di tengah suasana dingin kota New York, seorang mahasiswa pirang berjalan masuk ke gerbang fakultasnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok berambut merah panjang, juga berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Disinilah semuanya berawal.. Minato/Kushina, ch 4
1. First time met, First time slapped

_Segala hal yang akan terjadi.._  
><em>Dimanapun kau berada, <em>_berapapun waktu yang harus ditempuh, __apapun yang terjadi dengan dirimu, apapun takdir yang akan mengarahkan hidup kita.  
><em>_Di sinilah aku, tubuhku, jiwaku, namaku serta pikiranku.._**_  
><em>**

**_still remember everything about you._**

Love,  
>Aku yang sedang tersenyum memandangi 'dhruva'.<p>

Apakah kau juga memandanginya?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Masashi Kishimoto.**  
><strong>**Genre: **Romance & Friendship**  
>Warning: <strong>AU, typo.**  
><strong>

A/N: Maaf ini fic pertama, jadi kerapian kalimatnya agak kurang . Khususnya di chap 1/2 karena bersamaan ketika dipublish.  
>Ada rencana mau memperbaiki cerita ini. Mungkin terealisasikan bulan depan, dan itu harus karena cerita ini sangat berarti bagi saya sendiri.<p>

:bigsmile

**_.  
><em>**

**_.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Bandara JFK di sore hari.<p>

Tidak biasanya bandara ini keliatan lengang.

Suara pesawat landing, menghempaskan kesunyian bandara ini.  
>Pesawat bernama Asian Air berwarna putih merah itu, membawa ratusan penumpang dari Tokyo.<p>

Perlahan-lahan tangga pesawat mulai diturunkan, dan orang didalamnya pun sudah mulai keluar.

Sore itu, salah satu pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan jaket coklat kotak-kotak, celana dan syal hitam.  
>Ikut dalam pergumulan orang yang mengarah ke pintu bandara.<p>

Pemuda itu menengok kanan kiri, mengamati sekelilingnya., karena memang baru pertama kali pemuda itu ke negeri paman sam.  
>dia membawa sebuah tas ransel dan dan 2 koper yg baru diambilnya.<p>

Sampai di depan tempat kedatangan, tempat tersebut itu tidak terlalu ramai. dia bersyukur masih bisa melihat jelas teman yang menunggunya.

"Minato, oi sini!"  
>teriak orang itu, yg sudah menyadari kehadirannya.<p>

Temannya itu berambut panjang dan berwarna putih. dia melambai2 kan tangan, mukanya terlihat girang.  
>dia juga membawa papan nama yg bertuliskan 'minato namikaze'<br>dengan senyum simpul dia menghampiri temannya.

Yap, pemuda yang baru turun pesawat itu, bernama Minato Namikaze.

Pemuda itu bertubuh tinggi tegap, rambutnya pirang jabrik acak-acakkan, dgn cambang sebahu berwarna kuning.  
>Badannya tinggi tegap, matanya berwarna biru langit, atau lebih mirip sebuah shappire.<br>wajahnya terlihat dewasa, dengan tatapan kalem tapi serius.

Mereka berdua adalah teman senegara, alias seperantauan yg sama2 menuntut ilmu ke negeri patung liberty tsb.

Minato baru berumur 20 tahun, sedangkan jiraiya lebih tua 5 tahun, dan sudah 5 tahun juga dia di negeri itu.  
>sekarang dia sedang mengikuti strata 2, sedang minato masih semester pertama s1.<p>

"Akhirnya sampai juga kau di negeri modern ini"  
>mereka berdua berpelukkan.<p>

"Nah, Minato kita kemana dulu neh? mo jalan2 dulu gak?"

"langsung saja ke apartemen, aku dah capek"  
>Minato memang disuruh seapartemen dengan jiraiya, karena mereka sendiri satu universitas, dan juga satu fakultas tapi jiraiya lebih duluan.<p>

Minato sendiri, dijanjikan tempat tinggal yg bagus di NY. walaupun minato sendiri agak ragu dgn temannya itu.

Tak banyak bicara, mereka pun naik mobil camry hitam milik jiraiya.

Minato lebih sering diam di mobil, dengan tangan di dagu. pandangannya tidak bisa dilepaskan dari kaca mobil.  
>Menatap setiap tempat yg belum pernah ia liat.<p>

Bermaksud untuk mencari posisi kaki yg enak, kakinya menyentuh sebuah benda.

Dia melirik ke bawah, ada sebuah majalah di bawah kursi mobil itu. dia mengambilnya.  
>minato melihat ke jiraiya, temannya itu menyanyi dgn lagu-lagu tak jelas yg disetelnya.<p>

Dia melihat majalah itu, ternyata itu adalah majalah musik. Sepertinya masih baru...  
>sebuah tulisan besar berada di sampul depannya, "spesial edisi kasih sayang" "kumpulan lagu-lagu hits untuk kekasihmu!"<p>

Dia membuka majalah itu, sebuah kalimat mutiara memenuhi halaman pertama.  
>Minato membacanya..<p>

_"Pasangan hidup itu sudah pasti harus dicari, karena kita sadar._  
><em> tidak akan pernah mampu untuk berjalan sendiri.<em>  
><em>dalam mengharungi ombak, badai kehidupan ini.<em>

_Kita membutuhkan seseorang untuk selalu setia._  
><em> dlm mengarungi hari, dengan cuaca yg tak selalu pasti.<em>

_Setia dalam suka maupun duka, dalam tangis ataupun tawa._  
><em> dalam mewujudkan mimpi &amp; harapan bersama.<em>  
><em>untuk menggapai ridho tuhan.<em>  
><em>untuk menggapai apa yg namanya kebahagiaan.<em>

_Dari pria, Tuhan membentuk wanita.  
><em>  
><em>Bukan dari tulang kaki untuk diinjak-injak.<br>Bukan pula dari tulang kepala, untuk memimpin._  
><em><br>Tetapi dari tulang rusuk..  
>Karena dekat dengan hati, untuk dikasihi..<br>dan dekat dalam rengkuhan tangan, untuk di peluk..."_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**One Day**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Suasana sudah kelihatan malam hari. sudah sekitar sejam.<br>Minato yg nyaris tertidur, kaget dgn suara keras jiraiya. Tangannya masih menggenggam majalah itu dgn erat.

"Nah Minato, itu dia tempatnya!"  
>ujar Jiraiya, yg menunjuk sebuah gedung kembar dari kejauhan.<br>mobil itu memasuki sebuah komplek.

Tempat tersebut terlihat mewah.

Di pandangan, menghampar pohon2 dan lapangan hijau yg diterangi lampu besar, dgn beberapa orang main disana.  
>Gedung kembar itu memang banyak dikelilingi taman besar dan hijau. Selain itu, ada pula tempat pusat perbelanjaan alias MAL, tempat hiburan, kolam renang, GOR dan juga lapangan Golf.<p>

Di belakang gedung itu, sebuah sungai besar, berwarna biru jernih yg digunakan sebagai tempat memancing dan berski-air.  
>Stasiun monorel dan subway, makin memudahkan akses tempat tersebut.<p>

Minato sedikit menganga.

"gimana bagus kan?"

"ehh.. ya, bagus.."  
>sepertinya Minato bakal nyaman tinggal disini.<p>

Minato sendiri termasuk anak keluarga menengah ke atas.  
>sebetulnya, dia sendiri sudah banyak melihat hal2 modern.<br>tapi yg namanya AS, tetap saja membuat dia kagum.

"soal peralatan dan kebutuhan ditempatmu, kemarin ibumu sudah menyiapkan semuanya.  
>bahkan sekarang sudah tersusun rapi dikamarmu"<br>jiraiya ucap kembali.

selang beberapa saat, mereka sudah di pintu lobby apartemen, dan turun dari mobil.  
>beberapa pelayan, membantu menurunkan barang2 mereka.<p>

"tolong bawa ke kamar 206 pemuda itu dan barang2nya.  
>ehh, kau bisa ke kamar mu sendiri kan, kamarmu lantai 5 no 206, kamarku ada di lantai 4 no 182.<br>aku masih ada urusan, klo ada apa2 telpon aku aja oke"  
>sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar itu dan meninggalkan minato, kembali ke dalam mobilnya.<p>

Minato melihat sekelilingnya dan berjalan ke arah lobby.  
>dia melirik ke arah majalah musik yg daritadi dia genggam terus.<br>dia menaruh ke tas ranselnya.

Tak banyak pikir, dia langsung menuju ke atas. dimana barang2nya sudah menunggu disana.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>ROOM 206..<em>

Sebuah pintu berwarna coklat krem, berada di hadapannya.  
>disampingnya, ada tanda pengenal bertuliskan Minato Namikaze, dan sedikit identitas dirinya.<p>

Dia memegang gagang pintu itu. melihat kanan-kiri, seperti merasa diawasi. apakah tip untuk pelayannya belum cukup?

Pintu itu dibuka, sebuah ruangan cukup besar ada di hadapannya.  
>Dia menatap lekat ruangan tersebut.<p>

Dindingnya berwarna putih, sebuah lampu terang berwarna kuning menghiasi atasnya.  
>Perabotan disana sudah tersusun rapi dan lengkap, perlengkapannya persis apa yg diinginkannya.<p>

Intinya tempat tersebut sudah bagus!

Dia tersenyum, menutup pintu, meletakkan koper, melepaskan jaket dan mencari kamar tidur yg dia anggap cocok.  
>dan langsung membaringkan dirinya ke kasur, perjalanan ke sini membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 6 jam, dia sudah terlalu lelah.<br>matanya pun sayup-sayup meninggalkan alam nyata ini, dan besok pagi dia harus bangun lagi untuk mengurus kegiatannya.

...

...

...

_06.15 AM_.

Pagi harinya, pemuda rambut kuning jabrik, dgn cambang sebahu yg masih keliatan agak basah itu, keluar dari kamarnya.  
>dengan sweater coklat tua, baju hitam, celana jeans hitam dan memakai tas selempang coklat muda, dgn tatapan biru safirnya yg mantap.<br>dia bergegas menuju ke kamar 182, dimana jiraiya tinggal disana.

Tak butuh waktu lama dia sudah ada di depan pintu tsb, pintu kamar 182 itu ditempeli stiker2 band jadul, terlihat masih terkunci.  
>dia mengetuk pintu itu, tapi tak mendapat respon. dia mengeluarkan hpnya, dan menelpon orang didalamnya. Tapi tetap juga tak ada jawaban.<p>

Sebetulnya mereka berdua akan pergi ke FISIP ICN, tapi ia mengambil jurusan program studi ilmu komunikasinya.

Dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas didalam tasnya, membacanya, masih didepan pintu itu, terdiam.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berangkat sendiri ke fakultasnya.  
>kertas itu, adalah petunjuk alamat ke arah fakultasnya.<p>

Tempat tersebut juga tak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya hanya sekitar 1 setengah mil, dan keinginan menjelajahi kota NY di pagi hari dgn berjalan kaki, makin meningkatkan motivasinya.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama juga, dia sudah keluar dari komplek apartemen megah itu.  
>berjalan diantara kerumunan orang yg lalu lalang di sekitarnya, dilatari dgn gedung2 besar pencakar langit, tetap memegang kertas tsb, terus membaca dan melihat sekitarnya.<p>

Minato sebetulnya tak terlalu mengerti dengan isi kertas tersebut, selain karna baru pertama kali kesini, petunjuk tersebut ditulis dgn tangan.

mungkin seharusnya dia sudah melakukan persiapan non teknis dahulu. seperti browsing mengenai alamat fakultasnya. tetapi apartemennya, saja saat pertama kali datang pun, dia tidak tahu dimana letak persisnya.

Universitas ICN itu sebetulnya terkenal, entah kenapa dia merasa kesulitas sendiri.

bertanya pada orang sekitarnya pun sedikit minder, walaupun dia fasih berbahasa inggris.  
>yang dia tahu anak ICN memakai blazer berwarna coklat kotak-kotak.<p>

Dia mulai memasuki kawasan khusus pejalan kaki, sambil terus melanjakkan kakinya, ditengah suasana dingin pagi hari.  
>Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, ketika tatapannya tertuju melihat salah seorang gadis berambut merah panjang di kejauhan. dan persis memakai blazer ICN.<p>

"ahh.. dia memakai seragam yg sama dengan ICN, bisa tanya dimana tempat FISIPnya"  
>akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada gadis itu.<p>

Dihampiri gadis tersebut, tetapi sulit untuk bersuara.  
>gadis itu berjalan terburu2 dan di tengah padatnya manusia berjalan disekitarnya, membuat pemuda itu sepertinya harus menimpukkan sesuatu, agar dia berhenti.<p>

Benar saja..  
>Merasa hampir kehilangan jejaknya, dia melempari gadis itu dengan kaleng minuman sisa dia, yg sudah digenggam daritadi.<p>

dan..

"auchh"

Tepat sasaran..

Gadis itu langsung berhenti dan sedikit kesakitan, pandangannya tetap terbelakang.  
>Pemuda itu dgn senang langsung mendekatinya dan menyentuh pundak cewek itu dari belakang. serta berbicara*<p>

_(*percakapan di bawah ini, berlangsung dalam bahasa Inggris. khusus untuk orang2 yg belum dia kenal, atau yg berasal dari sini._  
><em>kecuali seperti jiraiya, dan teman senegara 'yg dia kenal' lainnya.)<em>

"ahh.. maaf. sudah melemparimu tadi, kau berjalan terlalu cepat.  
>kau anak ICN kan? aku mau nanya, apa kau ta..."<br>belum selesai bicara, cewek itu berteriak..

"kauuu...!  
>TIDAK SOPAN!"<p>

Tanpa melihat wajah pemuda tersebut, langsung saja dia melepaskan tendangan gunting kearah cowok tsb.

"eh! ap.."

Tetapi si cowok berhasil menghindar dan menunduk

Sekilas, mereka saling melihat wajah lawannya. walaupun hanya sebentar.

Sebelum cewek tersebut hilang keseimbangan, ketika hendak mengontrol tubuhnya kembali.

Jatuh..

"BRAKK!"

Tepat menimpa pemuda di depannya..

Gadis itu tanpa sadar menindih pemuda tersebut dengan saling berhadapan.. dan membuat cowok itu merengek..

"uhhh... sakit"

"ahh dasar kau.. ehh.."  
>Gadis itu memberhentikan ucapannya, setelah melihat pemuda tsb.<p>

Mereka bertatapan muka..

Tatapan semu..

Seperti sedang mengenali wajah masing-masing.

Jarak antar wajah mereka, hanya beberapa centi.

Gadis itu berambut panjang, berwarna merah keungu2an, matanya berwarna violet, wajahnya putih dan berparas manis..

Membuat cowok itu menganga.

"eh.. sepertinya aku.. mengenalmu.."

"kau..?"  
>cewek itu ikut bersuara<p>

Terdiam cukup lama..  
>masih dgn ekspresi yang sama, seperti melihat hantu..<p>

"aah..."

"ehhh..!"  
>gadis itu kaget dan baru sadar dia menimpa cowok tersebut dengan dadanya<br>langsung saja ia menjeritt..

"AHHHH...!"

"ehh..!  
>maaf!"<br>cowok itu ikut panik,, mereka berdua memisahkan tubuhnya.

"maaf, sumpah, tadi aku maksudnya mau na.."  
>belum selesai juga ia bicara, gadis itu sudah menampar wajahnya.<p>

Belum cukup, ia menambahkan satu pukulan lagi, ke arah perut pemuda itu.  
>dan sukses membuat pemuda kuning itu, langsung terbaring tak berdaya.<p>

"DASAR PORNO!"

Gadis itu kemudian pergi dan lari, meninggalkannya terkapar begitu saja..

"uhhh..."  
>cowok itu masih kesakitan.<p>

Sepertinya ada (atau banyak?) yang memperhatikannya.  
>Orang sekitarnya yang memperhatikan dari tadi melihat heran, baru saja mereka melihat adegan yang biasanya ada di sinetron2.<br>tiba-tiba selanjutnya, malah disusupi adegan silat.

beberapa orang yang lewat mencoba membantunya berdiri.

"I'm fine, thanks"

Akhirnya ia mencoba berdiri sendiri, membenarkan pakaian dan rambutnya.

Mulai melangkahkan kaki, dan pergi dari tempat itu.  
>beberapa orang masih tersenyum melihat pemuda itu, yg masih memegang perutnya yg kesakitan<br>dia benar2 malu akan kejadian tersebut.

Tapi apa hasil..  
>entah kenapa, wajah gadis itu membuatnya terlena.<br>dia merasa seperti dejavu.

Bertemu dengan gadis, yang mirip seseorang yg ia kenal.  
>seorang, yang benar-benar sangat ia kenal.<p>

'apakah aku mengenalnya?'

...

...

...

* * *

><p>"wakakaka... Minato-Minato, aku baru pertama kali mendengarmu, ditampar gadis"<p>

"bukan cuma itu, dia juga memukul perutku"

"wakaka.. mungkin dia menyukaimu atau mungkin dia mengenalmu..?  
>lagian kau maunya jalan sendirian saja seh..<br>coba kalo kau ajak aku.. kan bisa ditindih dan ditampar sama2, hahaha..."

"aku dah ajak kau daripagi, tapi kenapa kau tak keluar-keluar?"

"ahh.. aku ketidurann.. kemaren habis lembur, kamarnya juga enak sehh"

Minato berbicara dgn jiraiya melalui telpon. jiraiya sendiri yg menelponnya, karna 'merasa' ditinggalkan.

"'lembur?" minato bicara curiga

"beneran lembur kok, tadi kan abis ngobrol lama ama pimpinan. dia tuh ngajak aku, bla bla..."  
>Jiraiya langsung nyerocos dengan segala hal yg dialaminya kemarin.<br>Minato akhirnya malah melamun, ntah kenapa dibayang2nya malah ada gadis itu lagi.

"oi, Minato.. dengar gak, kau ada dimana seh?" ujar jiraiya, merasa diacuhkan

"oh, aku ada di, ehh.." Minato melihat sekelilingnya dan menatap sebuah papan jalan kecil berwarna hijau  
>"43rd street,"<p>

"ah, itu tinggal dua belokan lagi dari fakultasnya. cuma belok kanan, belok kiri langsung keliatan fakultas, gede kokk"

"aahh... sebetulnya, dari arah sini juga dah keliatan kok"

"o, yaudah. kamu masuk duluan aja, kamu bawa kartu pengenal kan.. ikuti saja plang2 disana tar juga sampai sendiri. yaudahh, baik2 disana. bye.."

Dia menaruh HPnya kembali ke saku celana, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.  
>Mata shappirenya menatap tajam, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki, tuk memulai kehidupan baru yg dijalaninya...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**for enthusiasts pair MinaKushi.**


	2. Fist Longing

_Dap.. Dap.. Zett..  
><em>

~silent_  
><em>

"hmm.. this is one of my stories will start"

* * *

><p><strong>One Day<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rate: <strong>T  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance & Friendship  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>(Coba tebak. Apa yang dpikirkannya ketika pertama kali membuat MinaKushi?)<em>  
><strong>Warning: <strong>AU, OOC, typo.

A/N: Maaf ini fic pertama, jadi kerapian kalimatnya agak kurang . Khususnya di chap 1/2 karena bersamaan ketika dipublish.  
>Ada rencana mau memperbaiki cerita ini. Mungkin terealisasikan bulan depan, dan itu harus karena cerita ini sangat berarti bagi saya sendiri.<p>

:bigsmile

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gerbang fakultas tersebut cukup besar, tingginya sekitar 10 meter. berada di pertigaan jalan 40th street.<p>

Yah, gerbang tersebut memang besar dan tinggi, tapi tidak terlihat ramai.  
>gerbang tersebut juga dihimpit gedung2 toko disampingnya. mungkin ini gerbang belakang<p>

Dia memasuki gerbang itu.  
>Tidak ada pemeriksaan khusus. penjaganya hanya sibuk ngobrol dgn temannya..<br>jalanan fakultas itu menurun, dibawahnya ada pertigaan. jika ingin ke gedungnya dgn singkat, dia harus melewati jalan taman, setelah itu dia harus memasuki stadion.

Fakultas tersebut memang di kelilingi taman dan pepohonan di setiap sudutnya, hampir membentuk lingkaran dipeta.  
>bisa dibilang penghubung dgn gedung dalamnya.<p>

Dia berjalan ditaman itu. ketika memasuki taman itu, firasat tak enak menyengatnya.  
>dia melihat ke arah pepohonan, terlihat dua orang kulit hitam menatapnya serius, dibelakang terdengar suara-suara makian nada kotor seseorang di belakangnya.<br>Kalo gak salah fakultas ini juga dapat julukan, salah satunya "cap kepalan".. karna konon, anak sini emang suka keseringan main berantem, alias main kepalan.

dia teringat sesuatu hal...

dia sendiri ikut banyak kegiatan beladiri. dari hapkido, judo, wushu sampai kapoera. cukup banyak, tapi dia hanya mempelajari yg dia perlu saja, sangat berguna untuk lawan yg mempunyai keahlian bela diri berbeda, setiap bulan pun jadwal latihannya sudah tersusun.  
>tak ada masalah sebetulnya.<br>cuman bukan hal itu yg dipermasalahkan. dia teringat kejadian barusan di jalan.

Minato sweatdrop. dia sendiri barusan dipukul oleh salah seorang cewek asal sini juga.

Cewek baru liat saja, kok dah berani main pukul, yak?

Atau mungkin saja cewek itu memang beda.

Di ujung taman ada sebuah sungai kecil, dan jembatan penghubung ke sebuah pintu stadion, yg keliatannya lebih mirip loket.  
>dia memasuki stadion tersebut,<p>

Tiba-tiba suasana hiruk pikuk mulai menyerbu telinganya, tempat tersebut sangat ramai akan orang.  
>dia memandangi segala penjuru<p>

Stadion tersebut hanya mempunyai 1 tribun di arah selatan yg dia lalui, tapi besarnya sudah mirip tribun-tribun stadion umum, mungkin mampu menampung 10.000 orang.  
>Sedangkan lapangannya juga sama luas dgn lapangan football umumnya, lapangan itu memakai rumput sintetis.<br>disana memang ramai orang bermain. di lintasan tracknya ada yg bermain basket, badminton dll. di tengahnya, orang2 bermain bola menjadi pusat perhatian.  
>Saat itu sudah jam tujuh pagi.<p>

Dia memandang sekitarnya, berpikir kenapa di lapangan seluas ini tak ada yg main rugby, bukannya itu lebih terkenal daripada soccer.

Di depannya tak jauh. jajaran gedung merah, berbentuk horizontal, keliatan jelas.  
>ada sebuah lorong dibawah gedung itu, yg juga sebagai jalanan penghubung.<p>

Sudah melewati lorong gedung itu.  
>muncul sebuah hamparan lapangan membujur, yg di count block bata putih, yg juga sama luasnya dgn lapangan barusan.<br>bahkan luasnya, kurang lebih mungkin 500 m.  
>Sebuah air mancur berada di tengahnya, terlihat juga gedung besar berbentuk khusus jembatan berwarna biru berada di ujungnya. tak terlalu jelas, karena keliatan jauh.<p>

Lapangan tersebut digunakan sebagai halaman gedung2 disampingnya.  
>ada beberapa pepohonan serta meja dan tempat duduk yg digunakan untuk bersantai atau lainnya.<p>

Gedung FISIP Komunikasi berada di sebelah kanan.  
>terlihat ada beberapa kerumunan orang berkumpul di pintu masuknya, yg sedang mendengarkan salah seorang wanita tua berbicara di mic.<p>

Sepertinya dia tepat waktu.

"semua mahasiswa/i baru FISIP Komunikasi 2011/12 harap segera mengikuti saya untuk masuk ke ruang 27 di lantai 2, silahkan"

Segera saja, mereka semua mulai mengikuti dia masuk ke dalam gedung.  
>Sekarang wanita tua itu jadi keliatan lebih mirip pemandu wisata, yg sedang menuntun turis jalan2.<p>

Sepertinya hari ini hanya untuk pengenalan, cuap-cuap basa-basi saja.

Minato mengikuti rombongan yg kurang lebih ratusan itu dari belakang, dia sekarang memakai topi hitam nike ditutup dgn kupluk sweaternya.  
>mencoba supaya wajahnya tidak terlalu dikenali.<p>

Dia dan gerombolan orang itu sudah ada dilantai dua, memasuki ruang yg dimaksud.

Ruangan tersebut cukup luas, bangku ruangan itu disusun berundak-undak, dan keliatannya mampu menampung ratusan orang. didepannya sebuah layar besar, menempel didindingnya.  
>Ditambah ruangan tersebut agak gelap, karna cahayanya cuma berasal dari proyektor, yg memantul ke dinding layar.<br>Minato memilih tempat duduk di kanan tengah, dia mengamati sekelilingnya, mengamati orang satu persatu.  
>kali saja ada yg dikenalnya<br>atau mungkin saja cewek rambut merah tadi juga mahasiswa baru, sejurusan dengannya, dan berada disini juga.

Tapi kayaknya terlalu banyak untuk dilihat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, salah seorang dosen dan beberapa orang berseragam kemeja masuk.  
>salah satu mengambil mikrofon, dan mulai bercuap2<p>

Suasana ramai membuat suara orang itu tak terlalu jelas, dia mulai gusar dan meminta untuk diam.  
>Minato lebih memilih menyalakan mp4, menaruh headset dikupingnya yg ditutupi kupluk.<br>disebelahnya malah ada yang sibuk mengutak-atik ipad.

Datang lagi seorang bapak-bapak.  
>dia menegok kanan-kiri, menjabat tangan orang yg memegang mic itu, menghadap ke depan, mulai tersenyum, lalu dia berteriak<p>

"Good morning"

Seluruh ruangan membalas ucapannya, sekarang keadaan ruangan itu lebih tenang, orang disamping Minato pun juga mulai menaruh ipadnya kembali ke tas.

Sepertinya bapak ini cukup terkemuka.

Minato mengecilkan volume mp4nya, menjadi 25%

Orang itu mulai berbicara dengan lantangnya  
>entah, mungkin saja bapak itu rektor sini, pidatonya cukup panjang. diselingi dengan joke-joke kecil, membuat ruangan itu setidaknya lebih bersuasana.<p>

Minato tak terlalu fokus dgn ucapannya, dia cuma membutuhkan informasi penting tentang pengumuman, jadwal atau hal lainnya.

Setelah itu, proyektor mulai memutar sebuah video.  
>Sesuai dugaan minato, video itu ternyata adalah film yang dia takuti..<br>"Asal-Usul, 1001 kisah legenda, atau dongeng sebelum tidur, sejarah FISIP dari masa ke masa" alias yah.. film dokumenter tentang fakultas itu.

Minato sekarang malah tertidur, dua jam selesai dgn video tak jelas tersebut.

Ada sebuah pengumuman tentang informasi penting tentang jadwal, kelas dsb. yg disampaikan salah seorang gadis pirang yg berseragam disana.  
>sekarang dia sudah bangun dan mulai mendengarkan dgn antusias info itu.<br>Info mengenai sebuah selembaran yg lebih lengkap tentang informasi penting, yg akan dikasih di ruang tertentu.

Sekarang sesi dah berbeda, ruangan sudah dikuasai oleh senior-senior ICN,  
>sudah pasti, kegiatan yg dilakukan mereka takkan banyak disukai oleh minato.<p>

Yah.. ternyata benar. tak jauh dengan kegiatan anak SD yg sedang jalan-jalan.  
>Keprok-keprokan tangan, nyanyi lagu-lagu yg gaje sumpah..! bikinan senior2 sana..<br>atau diajarkan nari sama mereka. beberapa orang gemetar ketika disuruh maju.

Minato memperlihatkan tampang muka ngantuknya, walaupun sebetulnya dia sudah bersyukur di tempat ini gak ada ospek. Akhirnya dijalani sajalah..

Sekarang, penghuni tempat ini sudah diperbolehkan keluar. Minato jalan, mengangkat tas coklatnya yg dia taruh dibawah bangku.  
>terdengar suara samar2 yg seperti memanggilnya. minato sempat menoleh sebentar, tapi tak mendapat apa-apa.<p>

Suara tersebut lama-lama makin jelas.

"eh? benar gak itu orangnya...? "  
>"ya, benar..! itu benar2 minato, gak salah lagi!"<br>"oii, minato!"

Sekarang palanya, sudah menoleh kemana-mana mencari asal suara itu.

"disini.. kanan atas, arah jam satu!"

Dia mengadahkan kepalanya kesana, matanya langsung terbelalak. minato benar2 tak asing dengan orang-orang tersebut.  
>mereka semua adalah alumni sma angkatan minato. bahkan sekelas dengan mereka.<p>

"wahh...! kaliann... Fuga, Shika, Chouza, Inoichi...!"

mereka lgsung turun mnghampiri minato

"hohohoi!"  
>"nah ini dia teman kuning kita"<p>

Minato yg masih dgn wajahnya yang kagetnya menjawab.  
>"waduh.. gila..! apa kabarrrr!"<p>

Shika yg ditepuk pundaknya dengan keras oleh minato, bersuara.  
>"tadi baik, tapi setelah disentuh kau, jadi nyeri aku"<p>

"wahahaha"  
>teriakan mereka semua memecahkan suara ruangan itu<p>

...

...

* * *

><p>"waduh, kalian semua kenapa bisa nyasar sampai sini!"<br>ujar Minato, masih dengan ekspresi yg sama, menggenggam surat pemberitahuan tadi, sambil berjalan dgn sahabat-sahabatnya ke pintu keluar.

"lha? bukannya, kita pada satu beasiswa dari sekolah!"  
>jawab Inoichi, berusaha mengingatkan.<p>

"wahh.. oh iya ya.."  
>Minato kelupaan.<p>

"nahh, makanya jgn lupa ama temen, kau kira cuma kau saja yg otaknya jenius, kita juga bisa!"  
>Shika ikut bersuara, dengan gaya nadanya yg dibuat-buat keren.<p>

"walaupun sepertinya, beasiswa minato kayaknya lebih diperlakukan eksklusif"  
>ujar Fuga dgn nada pelan...<br>yg dariawal bertemu hanya senyum2 saja.

"haha.. kalo gitu kenapa gak barengan saja kita satu pesawat sama-sama kesini"

"wahh, itu dia, kenapa gak ada yg ngajak janjian..?

"kita juga pada ke sini sendiri2an, ini baru ketemuan pas di depan lobby tadi, kok kau gak keliatan yak? padahal rambutmu itu kan mencolok"  
>tanya Shika<p>

"itu tadi, aku pake kupluk terus"  
>minato memegang kupluk sweaternya<p>

"nahh.. gini aja, kita kan udah pada kumpul lengkap neh, gimana mending kalo kita makan-makan dulu"

"horee makan...!  
>Chouza yg ikutan berbicara karna diajak makan.<p>

ditraktir kan?..."

"bayar sendiri lahh!"

"wkwkwkwk"  
>suasana tawa kembali mengisi koridor gedung itu.<p>

...

...

...

* * *

><p>"hei..<br>woi..!  
>bangun!"<br>seseorang menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"uhh.."

"eh, bodoh. sampai kapan kau terus tidur?"  
>pagi harinya.. di kamar tidur si pemuda kuning. muncul seseorang dengan rambut putih lebat, melotot ke arahnya.<p>

"ahh.. siapa kau?"

"etts bocah, aku ini Jiraiya, bodoh!"  
>heran dia, tak biasanya Minato bicara aneh begitu.<p>

"oh..

trus... aku siapa? ini dimana seh?"  
>bicaranya makin ngaco.<p>

"bocah goblok, otakmu kau taruh dikulkas yakk?"  
>geram jiraiya, yg seperti ngomong dgn hewan.<p>

"hhmm.. ini jam berapa..?"

"jam tujuh! "

"trus, apa hubungannya denganku?"  
>masih dgn respon yg sama ngawurnya.<p>

"KULIAHH! DASARR...!"

"AHHHH!"  
>Minato terbangun, otak jeniusnya kembali berfungsi.<p>

"AH.. klo gini, percuma kau kuliah jauh-jauh.  
>sudah kau berangkat sendiri saja lah.. bisa kan?"<p>

"ehh, jangan!  
>bisa seh, bisa..<br>bisa pegell.."

"etdah. yaudah, kau ganti baju sajalah.."

"mandinya gimana?"

"mandi disana saja!"

"sh*t!"  
>Pemuda rambut kuning itu langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.<br>Tak banyak ribut. celana jeans biru, baju putih bertulisan, dengan lengan hitam panjang, dan jam tangan. sudah menghiasi tubuhnya.  
>hanya butuh waktu setengah jam, dia sudah ada didalam mobil camry jiraiya.<p>

"percuma aku bangunin kau.. buang-buang waktu aja"  
>Jiraiya yg sambil memegang setir mobilnya<p>

"ahh, jangan begitu juga. kemarin lelah, habis main-main ama teman sealumni. eh, ngomong2.. kenapa gak bareng mereka saja, kesininya"

"Huh, bocah2 itu pasti merepotkanku. tapi bukan itu masalahnya, aku baru sadar.. kau itu ternyata masuknya jam setengah 9 jadi sia-sia saja aku bangunin kau.."  
>ternyata jiraiya salah perkiraan..<p>

"tetap saja terimakasih, kalo kau berangkat gak ada yg banguninku nanti"  
>Minato menundukkan sedikit kepalanya<p>

"bangunin kau cuma bikin sakit hati, tauk.. aku kan jadi gak bisa ngejemput 'my lady'.. aduh, tar bilang apalagi neh alasannya..  
>kemarin gara2 main ama cewek hotel cemburu dia. padahal baru minggu kemarin, putus ama cewek lain.."<br>yahh, malah curhat colong dia.

Minato cuma senyum geli, ternyata orang ini senang mainin perempuan.

Beberapa saat, Minato sudah berada persis di depan gedungnya.  
>mulai memasukinya, mulai mencari kelasnya.<p>

Sebuah locker room besar berada di depan koridor pintu dalam, yg menyatu dengan lobby. suasana gedung itu masih sepi. kelasnya berada di lantai dua.

Dan memang, ketika sampai di kelas barunya itu, tidak ada orang di dalam.  
>kelas tersebut terlihat seperti kelas-kelas pada umumnya. dgn bangku kuliah yang di susun berbaris.<br>dia menaruh tasnya. di dibangku tengah pojok kanan. dan itu kesukaannya.

"uh.. anak-anak belum datang yak? klo gini jalan-jalan aja dulu..  
>aman gak neh tas.. ah, biarlah"<br>dia mengeluarkan sebuah majalah musik dari tasnya yang kemarin di temukan.

Kemudian dia berjalan mengelilingi gedung, mencari-cari tempat yg nyaman.  
>akhirnya, dia sampai disebuah koridor ujung teras. yg di hiasi tiang2 penyangga dan dinding setengah, berwarna coklat.<br>Tempat tersebut berada di atap lantai 4 gedungnya.  
>segera dia membaringkan tubuhnya, terlentang, membaca majalah musik itu di dekat tiang.<p>

"uhh.. lagunya gak ada yg kenal neh.."

Matanya tiba tertuju kepada sebuah halaman lirik lagu yang di latari gambar Michael Jackson waktu kecil, masih berkulit hitam, dan masih berambut Afro.  
>Lagu tersebut berjudul 'one day in your life'<p>

Kalo tidak salah, lagu ini sempat jadi hits kembali, ketika sang 'king of pop' meninggal dunia.  
>dia membacanya pelan-pelan<p>

_"One day in your life_.  
><em>you'll remember a place<em>.  
><em>Someone's touching your face<em>.  
><em>You'll come back and you'll look around you."<em>

Dia berhenti membaca, dia lupa nada lagunya.  
>Kalo gak salah lagu ini ada di list mp4nya.<br>Dia keluarkan barang itu dari sakunya, mengutak-atik folder, men-_search_nya.  
>wajar, karena lagu di mp4nya berjumlah ribuan.. hasil dari ngumpulin lagu setiap harinya.<p>

Pas! ketemu! lagu tersebut ada di mp4nya..

Minato sudah terlihat senang, menaruh headset di kupingnya.. tapi ketika menekan tombol 'play'.

**"file format, not readable"**

Kesal, minato menggetok mp4nya. dan sukses membuatnya mati seketika.  
>lantas saja benda itu dimasukkan kembali ke dalam sakunya.<p>

Dan dengan wajah muram, akhirnya dia membaca lirik itu kembali.

_"One day in your life_.  
><em>You'll remember the love you found here."<em>

Minato termenung..  
>kalimat itu membuatnya teringat seseorang..<br>Mata birunya menatap kaku, ke langit atap..  
>Wajahnya memperlihatkan tanda kerinduan..<br>Seseorang yg telah meninggalkannya di waktu dulu..  
>Jika ingat orang itu, pasti dia teringat gadis rambut merah yg dia temui kemarin..<p>

Dengan pelan-pelan, dia membaca lanjutan lirik itu.

_"You'll remember me somehow_.  
><em>Though you don't need me now<em>.  
><em>I will stay in your heart<em>.  
><em>And when things fall apart<em>.  
><em>You'll remember one day..."<em>

Kalimat itu akhirnya membuat dia terhanyut... terhanyut dalam khayalan.  
>walaupun dia tidak tahu nadanya, kalimat itu mempunyai arti yang dalam buat dirinya.<br>Perlahan-lahan, majalah itu sudah menutupi mukanya..

dan, tidur..

...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"eh.. tunggu dulu, dengerin aku bicara"

"awaslah..! apa-apaan seh kau!"

"tapi aku cuma mau bicara doang sama kamu"

"klo mau bicara gak usah pake narik-narik segala, jelasin aja disini"

"gak bisa, disini banyak orang, ikut aku makanya"

"argghh, dasarr cowok aneh!"  
>Cewek itu langsung memukul cowok, yg daritadi menarik2nya terus.<br>Tatapannya memperlihatkan muka bloody, rambut merah panjangnya, mengibas ke cowok itu, yg sudah terbaring-siap-dikubur di belakangnya.

Dan kemudian meninggalkannya..

"eh, jangan pergi.. tunggu!"  
>Cowok yg mempunyai rambut sisir miring itu hidup kembali. dengan mata kilat, lidah menjutainya, dia ikut berlari mengejar cewek idamannya,<p>

DRAP, DRAP, DRAP, DRAP!  
>Gadis itu mempercepat larinya.. berlari ke atap gedung,<br>Blazzer coklat kotak2, kemeja putih, celana kain hitam, dan rambut merah dengan panjang sepinggang, menghiasi gadis berkulit putih yg bernama lengkap..  
>Kushina Uzumaki<p>

Dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak membenarkan rambut dan penampilannya yg awur-awuran..  
>dan menggerutu<br>"uhh dasar tuh cowok, maksa bener seh. pasti mau ngungkapin yg enggak2..  
>aduh... baru pertama kali masuk sini saja kok dah ketemu orang aneh-aneh yak.."<p>

"heii..! tungguin aku dong"  
>Suara nyanyian kawin hewan, terdengar dari kejauhan.<p>

"sial, orang gila itu lagi"  
>Cewek itu segera berlari lagi menuju koridor teras, ke tiang terakhir, tiang yg terbuka, lebih cepat dan...<p>

"BRAKK!"  
>"ADUH!"<p>

Terjengkal dan terjerembab, oleh pemuda yg berbaring dibawahnya.

Langsung saja pemuda yg asik-asiknya tertidur itu, bangun kesakitan..

"ughh... hei, kamu nggak apa-apa..?"

"huu... maaf! tadi aku dikejar-kejar... ehh!  
>Kushina terperanjat dan segera bangun, menoleh ke asal suara itu.<br>rupanya cowok rambut kuning jabrik dan cambang sebahu itulah yg menjatuhkannya.  
>Dia kenal orang itu, cowok itu yg menimpuk dia dan sampai membuat dia menindihnya kemarin.<p>

"kau.."

"kamu lagi.."  
>Minato tersenyum.<p>

"uh..! aku rugi kalau minta maaf padamu!"  
>Kushina berteriak tak rela.<p>

"eh, kenapa? yg barusan sakit lho.."

"kenapa..? kamu yg harusnya minta maaf padaku.. soal kemarin!  
>Kushina menatap marah pada cowok itu.<p>

Minato menggaruk rambut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"ehh.. memang kemarin aku ngapain yak? aku nggak ngerti..  
>aku kan sebetulnya, cuma pengen nanya alamat tempat ini padamu"<br>Mukanya agak merah. malu, teringat kejadian saat dia ditindih oleh cewek itu.

Minato mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
>"e.. barusan kamu bilang, lagi dikejar-kejarkan?<p>

"HAH?."

DRAP! DRAP!  
>suara langkah kaki berlari, mendekati tempat itu<p>

"HEI...! SAYANG..! KAMU DENGAR GAK? BIARKAN AKU BICARA DULU DENGANMU!"

Kushina memasang raut khawatir  
>"uh..! orang aneh itu trus mengejarku.."<p>

"hmm..."

Syuuttt.. minato menariknya ke pojok dinding dalam posisi duduk, menyenderkan punggung gadis itu ke dadanya dan memeluknya.

"AUW..! hei lepaskan!"  
>Kushina gelagapan, ketika cowok kuning itu merangkulnya.<p>

"ssst"  
>Minato memberi tanda telunjuk di bibir, dia mengintip ke belakang dinding.<p>

kushina melirik ke belakang, wajah cowok yg sedang mengintip ke samping itu terlihat jelas.  
>Kulit cowok itu kuning langsat, rambut pirang cambang sebahu, wajahnya terlihat rupawan dan menarik.<br>mungkin bisa dibilang... tampan..? atau memang?  
>Yang jelas, gadis itu malah berwajah merah ketika melihatnya. Apalagi jantungnya makin berdebar saat melihat tangan hangat pemuda itu masih memeluknya.<p>

mereka berdua berada di balik dinding setengah itu, suara cowok yg memanggilnya tepat persis dibelakangnya.

"UHHH...! dimana seh cewek itu? cepat sekali larinya!  
>gimana neh, pasti di kelas dah pada masuk semua... ahh! payah!"<br>suara kaki cowok freak itu mulai menjauh.

Kushina melirik ke arah dinding.

"kayaknya orang itu sudah pergi, sudah lepaskan aku, uh.."  
>Kushina meringis, Minato tidak menjawab. matanya terfokus ke kepala cewek itu.<br>dia mengelus rambut si gadis, matanya terbuka lebar, mulutnya sedikit membuka.

"kau ini.. benar-benar mirip.."  
>sekarang matanya teralih ke wajah cewek yg di rangkulnya daritadi.<p>

Kushina melirik ke pemuda itu, wajah dan mata mereka bertatapan. kushina memandang ke arah cowok itu lagi.  
>Pemuda itu memiliki mata berwarna biru langit, yg persis seperti shappire.<br>sekarang wajahnya benar-benar merona, dan terlihat kebingungan.

Minato juga menatap lekat wajah itu.. menatap setiap yg ada di wajah gadis itu.  
>Mata gadis itu berwarna violet. paras manis dari wajah dan mata gadis itu, bikin mulut pemuda itu makin membesar.<p>

"aku tahu kau.. wajah dan warna mata itu bener-benar persis.."

Kushina bukannya tidak menyadar, dia juga merasa pernah mengenali pemuda itu sejak lama  
>"ee..."<p>

Ucapan mereka saling tercekat  
>kushina sudah bisa menebak.<p>

"aduh, kenapa lupa seh..."  
>Minato meringis, mengetok kepala dgn tangannya. otaknya mencoba mengingat2 lagi.<p>

Minato menatapnya kaku. wajah mereka lama-lama makin dekat.  
>Kushina yg sudah tahu, persis siapa dia. wajahnya makin merah menjadi-jadi..<br>dia mulai panik.. matanya mulai menjelajah sekelilingnya, untuk dijadikan alihan.

"e... apa-apaan kau memeluk2 aku, lepaskan"  
>pinggangnya yg masih dirangkul pemuda itu, langsung dilepaskan dengan paksa.<p>

"eh, maaf. tadi kan kamu..."  
>yah, lagi-lagi belum selesai bicara. satu tamparan mendarat kasar dimukanya.<p>

PLAKK!

"apa-apaan seh, gak perlu sampe begini juga kali.. lagian aku bisa menghadapinya sendiri, uhhh..!"  
>Kushina berdiri.<br>dan mulai meninggalkan pemuda yg kesakitan itu sendiri.

"uh.. apa-apaan tuh.. gak ada sopan-sopannya"  
>Minato mendengus, dan melanjutkan berbaring kembali membaca majalahnya yg tak sempat dibaca semua.<p>

Kushina berhenti... sebetulnya cowok ini juga gak salah-salah amat..

'hmmm.. kupikir.. seharusnya aku lebih marah padanya, tapi...' batin kushina.

Kushina menolehkan palanya ke belakang.  
>menatap pemuda rambut kuning itu. yg sedang terlentang, membolak-balik halaman majalah musiknya.<p>

"hei.. cowok"

"hmm..?" Minato tak menoleh, wajahnya masih muram dgn tamparan tadi.

"uh.. aku gak suka caramu yg kemarin...  
>tapi.. tuk yang barusan..<br>terima kasih ya..!"

Mata Minato terbuka lebar. Dia langsung bangun dan memandang ke belakang, tetapi gadis itu langsung melesat hilang dari tempat itu.

"hmm.. emang betul yak, cewek itu cepat sekali larinya.."  
>Minato memandang senyum.<p>

Dia baru ingat akan hal.. sampai majalahnya pun, di getokan ke kepalanya.  
>"ahh! kenapa tadi aku gak nanya namanya..! kalau nanya, pasti bisa tau siapa dia"<p>

'uuuh.. jika dugaan ku benar... mungkin saja..'  
>Minato membatin, menatap hampa sekelilingnya.<p>

Disaat bersamaan. pikiran kushina tak lepas dari cowok itu

mukanya masih memerah, jika mengingat cowok itu.  
>Wajah yg lembut terlihat tampan, matanya yg biru langit, rahangnya yg menonjol.<br>jika itu memang dia.. benar-benar, sekarang dia sudah berubah drastis..  
>Rambut kuning jabrik, cambang sebahu.. gaya rambut itu lah yg masih tak berubah.<br>Hanya satu orang yg di ingatnya jika memikirkan itu..

'jikalau itu dia bagaimana...'

Hati mereka sama-sama saling merasa... rasa rindu, rasa senang. sekaligus, rasa bingung dan rasa takut, tercampur aduk

Wajah mereka saling memandang, walaupun secara tak langsung. mereka berdua membayangkan sosok yg saling dirindukannya selama ini..

Sepertinya lirik lagu tadi, mulai menunjukkan tanda-tandanya..

_"One day in your life_  
><em>You'll remember the love you found here"<br>_

**TBC**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>:BIGSMILE <strong>

**for something that pushed the button below ..  
>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**V  
><strong>


	3. All, just about the 'name'

_' hey, my beautiful dream seemed about to begin .. ;D '_

* * *

><p><strong>One Day<strong>

**Ch 3 _-_**_ All, just about the name.._

**.**

**.**

**Rate:**  
><strong>T<strong>

**Category:**  
><strong>Romance &amp; Friendship<strong>

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>'Naruto' got all the people who liked it. But, copyright 'Naruto' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.<br>and I'm too not having 'And We' MinaKushi doujinshi.  
><strong>_(cerita Flashbacknya mengambil cerita masa kecil MinaKushi di FanArt tsb.. ;} )**  
><strong>_

**Warning:**  
><strong>AU, OOC, typo-s.<br>**

_your imagination.._

_your creativity.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pemuda rambut kuning itu hanya termenung, menatap jendela disampingnya.<br>Tak jelas apa yg dia pikirkan.

Minato sudah berada di kelasnya.  
>Jika di lihat dari depan, bangkunya terletak di pojok kanan atau kedua dari belakang. Pintu masuknya berada di kiri.<p>

Tak ada yg dia lakukan selain duduk di mejanya, berpangku tangan, dan menatap jendela.  
>Mungkin salah satu alasan, mengapa dia senang duduk di pojok. terutama yg ada jendelanya.<p>

Posisi ini sudah jadi trademark sehari-harinya dimanapun, terutama di sekolah.  
>Tentu karena karakteristik Minato yg pendiam.<p>

Wajahnya yg tenang, tapi memperlihatkan raut serius.  
>Hembusan angin jendela, menghanyutkan dia ke alam pikirannya.<p>

Terdiam..

...

...

"Hei..."  
>Samar-samar.. terdengar suara seseorang yg mengajaknya bicara.<br>Tapi semua itu hanya hembusan nafas saja baginya.

BRAK!  
>"Woi.! Sadar!"<br>suara gebrakan meja, memekakan telinga.

Minato menoleh, melihat pelakunya.  
>Setelah itu dia kembali ke posisinya semula.<p>

"Hei, kau lagi galau yak?"  
>Shika menegurnya.<p>

"Kalo mau bicara, omongin saja"  
>ujar Minato, yg tetap memandang jendela.<p>

"Ya ampun! daritadi kita ngomong, kagak di dengerin. Apa perlu bicara dengan bahasa Jepang* neh?"  
><em>(*untuk ditempat umum, mereka tetap bercakap menggunakan bahasa Inggris, Supaya lebih sopan terhadap orang lain di sekitarnya)<em>

Dengan malas, Minato menoleh.. menatapi sekitarnya.

Fuga berada di samping Shikaku.  
>Inoichi dan Chouza duduk di belakangnya. Mereka semua memperlihatkan tampang membosankan.<p>

"Hmm.. apa mau kalian.."

"Inoichi, kau saja yg ngomong"  
>Shikaku memperlihatkan raut-'menyebalkan'nya.<br>Minato menoleh ke belakang.  
>Inoichi berbicara<br>"Anak kelas sebelah, ada yg nantangin anak sini main futsal, besok. Kau mau ikut gak?"

Minato melirik ke Shika, dan lainnya. Setelah itu dia berpangku tangan kembali.

"Fuhh..."  
>Minato kembali menatap jendelanya, terdiam cukup lama.<br>Mereka melihatnya dengan tampang heran.

"Ya sudah, kau yg aturlah. Aku tinggal main"  
>Minato menyetujuinya dan terdiam lagi.<p>

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja kan"  
>Fuga berucap dgn pelan.<p>

Minato meliriknya, dia melirik ke temannya yg lain. Semuanya juga ikut berpangku tangan.

"Sst.. Sini dah"  
>Minato menyuruh orang-orang itu untuk mendekat. Mereka pun merapat, memperhatikannya dengan seksama.<p>

Termenung sebentar.. Akhirnya dia menunduk dan berbicara sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Hmm.. Belakangan ini.. aku ditimpa masalah aneh.  
>Ngg.. Aku bertemu dengan salah seorang gadis, dia mirip seseorang yg kukenal dulu. Tapi belum juga kenalan dgn dia, aku sudah ditampar dan dipukul olehnya. Padahal aku gak lakuin hal yg salah.<br>Tapi, bukannya kesal atau marah. kok, aku malah kepikiran terus ama orang itu..  
>Kenapa yak?"<br>Minato mendongakkan wajahnya menunggu respon.

Mereka melirik satu sama lain, masih menunggu.

Dan..

"Wkwkwkwkwk!"  
>suara mereka sangat keras.. sampai semua orang yg ada di kelas itu terpaksa melihat mereka.<p>

"Bodoh! Jangan keras-keras!"  
>Dengan wajah semerah rebusan kepiting, Minato menggetok mereka dgn majalahnya, satu-persatu.<p>

"Hahaha.. Minato, aku gak menyangka dalam urusan kecil begini, kau benar-benar terlalu polos, bahkan sampai mematung begitu"  
>Fugaku menggosok rambutnya.<p>

"Aduh, jangan-jangan kau belum pernah pacaran yak..?"  
>Chouza menanyanya<p>

"Jangankan pacaran, dekat sama gadis saja, jarang ku lihat.. percuma tampang lumayan begitu, eeh.. becanda kok"  
>Shika memutus ucapannya, ketika melihat gelagat Minato yg sudah membentuk mata setan.<p>

Suasana kelas mendadak jadi ramai, orang-orang sekitarnya mulai pada duduk ke bangkunya. Ternyata dosennya sudah datang.

"Hei-hei.. Sudah biarkan saja dia. Pangeran lagi jatuh cinta yg pertamanya neh"

"Asyik Dah! Suit-Suit.."

"Hei, apa-apaan tuh?"  
>Minato melemparkan deathglare kepada mereka semua. dengan cepat, komplotan itu kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing.<p>

Minato mengusap mukanya yg masih memerah.  
>'huh.. ngapain juga yak, bilang-bilang ama mereka'<p>

Minato memperhatikan kelasnya. Mengamati setiap meja yg memuat satu orang tersebut.

Shika duduk di depannya, Fuga duduk disamping Shika.  
>Chouza dan Inoichi yg tadi di belakangnya, memang duduk bersebelahan disana.<p>

Sedangkan daritadi sudah ada yg duduk di meja sebelahnya.  
>Entah siapa dia, orang tersebut berambut tipis dan berkulit hitam, terlihat sibuk memainkan hpnya.<p>

Minato kembali melemparkan wajahnya ke jendela.

Sang guru yang berdiri di depan, mulai bicara.  
>"Oke, semuanya. Selamat siang!"<p>

"Selamat siang"  
>mereka semua menjawab.<br>Ruangan tersebut masih belum sepenuhnya terisi. Dilihat dari wajah semua murid kelas, sepertinya orang Asia cukup banyak di kelas ini.

"oke, ijinkan saya perkenalkan diri dulu, nama saya Steve Bruce, saya adalah, Bla-bla.."

Seperti biasa.. Minato tak menyimak, dia melamun..

.

.

**Minato pov~**

Fuh..  
>pikiranku gak bisa tenang, kalo gak bisa pastiin siapa dia.<p>

Sebetulnya, kalo diliat dari sikapnya itu.. sepertinya dia tahu siapa aku.  
>Aku bertemu lagi dengan dia di gedung ini. Bisa berarti dia juga masuk program yg sama, dan kalo itu memang dia, harusnya kita seangkatan, ada kemungkinan bisa sekelas dengannya.<p>

Aku cuma butuh namanya tuk pastiin.  
>Cek daftar absen dulu. Kalau tidak ada, datang ke pusat informasi.<p>

Kemungkinan sekelas dengannya memang sedikit, tapi tak salah juga berjaga-jaga.  
>Uhh.. Rambut ini terlalu mencolok, harus ditutup dulu. Siapa yang punya jaket yak..<p>

"psst.. Shika, oi.."

"hmm.."  
>dia tak menoleh.<p>

"hei, pinjam jaketmu sini.."

"tasku dibawah kursi.. ambil saja pangeran"  
>Kok jadi pangeran segala..<br>Cepat saja, aku mengambil tasnya dgn kakiku, langsung mengeluarkan jaket hitam dia, dan menaruhnya tasnya lagi ke tempatnya.

Oke, agak gak sopan sebetulnya, tapi terserahlah..  
>Jaket itu langsung kupakai. yg paling penting kupluk ini menutupi wajahku.<p>

Sekarang tinggal berharap..

.

.

**Normal Pov~**

Beberapa orang memasuki pintu kelas, terlihat semuanya perempuan.  
>Mereka mengucapkan beberapa kalimat maaf, tapi setelah itu mereka diizinkan duduk oleh sang guru.<br>Sekarang semua bangku sudah terisi penuh.

Minato mengamati mereka satu persatu..

Srek!  
>Minato nyaris terjatuh dari bangkunya.<p>

Wajahnya memperlihatkan raut merah,  
>tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri, dia jadi salah tingkah.<br>pelan-pelan, dia menyilangkan lengan di meja, dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.  
>Apa yg membuat dia sampai panik begitu..<p>

Tepat, sesuai dugaan!  
>Gadis rambut merah panjang itu ada di sini!<p>

Tak salah lagi, dia masih memakai blazzer kotak-kotaknya, dan datang bersama kumpulan gadis barusan.  
>Dia duduk di baris kedua dari depan, dekat pintu kelas yg terletak di kanan.<br>Agak jauh dari pandangan Minato.

Dia tak berubah dari posisinya, entah panik atau senang.

Inoichi yg memperhatikan dari belakang terlihat heran.  
>sedangkan dosen di depan, mengeluarkan laptop birunya di meja.<p>

"oke, keliatannya sudah hadir semuanya. Mari kita absen dulu.."

.

.

.

Minato masih membenamkan kepalanya di meja. Sekali-kali dia mengintip ketiga gadis di dekat pintu itu.  
>'kenapa bisa pas begini..'<br>Minato merautkan tanda heran. walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat tenang

"Ken.. Kenji Adaihara"  
>"hadir.."<br>Dosen itu menandainya di Laptop, dia agak susah menyebut nama orang Asia.

Minato tersadar absensi sudah memasuki alfabet K. sedikit tak tenang, dia serius mendengarkan.

"Kevin Julian"  
>"saya"<br>juga ia mencheck-listnya di Laptop, dan melanjutkan lagi...

"Ku.. hmm.."  
>dia terdiam sebentar<p>

Inilah waktunya.. Minato bergidik, jari-jarinya gemetar, wajahnya makin dibenamkan ke meja.  
>'Ku' siapakah kali ini..<p>

terdiam cukup lama, dia melemparkan mukanya ke depan kelas dan bersuara.  
>"Kushito Tomo.. yuki..?"<p>

"ugh.." Minato menahan suara kaget.  
>Dia mendongakkan wajahnya, tangannya masih bersilang dimeja.<p>

Tidak ada yg mengacungkan tangan, tidak ada yg menjawab nama itu. Suasana kelas sedikit ramai oleh suara obrolan.

"Tidak ada?

Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan.."

Minato memperlihatkan pandangan tak percaya.  
>'Kenapa bisa begini..'<p>

Dia langsung melihat gadis rambut merah yg duduk di dekat pintu. Gadis itu memperlihatkan sikap biasa-biasa saja. Apakah, itu bukan namanya?

'Ughh..!'  
>Minato sedikit kesal, terlihat seperti orang cemberut.<p>

'Hmm, mungkin absensinya salah dan dia tak mendengar..  
>namaku juga belum disebut'<br>Minato tidak mau melewatkan segala kemungkinan.  
>kepalanya kembali dibenamkan di lengan, menyisakan matanya yg terfokus ke arah dosen.<p>

.

.

**-Kushina-**

"um.. Lucy Gennero.."

"hadir.."  
>absensi itu masih dilanjutkan sesuai alurnya.<p>

"Mikoto, kau melihat apa.."  
>"Ah, tidak.. aku baru sadar, Fuga juga ada di kelas ini"<br>"Hmm.. dia lagi.."  
>"Ehh.. bukannya begitu. maksudnya, ternyata dia juga sekelas denganku, aku kira beda kelas"<p>

Tiga mahasiswi sedang berbincang-bincang di bangku mereka.  
>Mereka bernama Kushina Uzumaki, Midori Hiura dan Mikoto Uchiha.<p>

"Kalian kan memang sudah kenal lama, kampungnya sama, rumahnya saja berdekatan. wajar sajakan sefakultas, sejurusan dan sekelas lagi. Marganya pun juga sama.."  
>Kushina cekikikan, menyindir Mikoto yg duduk di kanannya.<p>

"Ah sudahlah Kushina.. ehh, tapi sudah lama sekali yakk.. kita gak berkumpul lagi, sudah 8 tahun lebihh kita bisa sekelas lagi, kita senang banget waktu tau kau juga keterima disini"  
>Mikoto mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia mempunyai rambut yg sama panjangnya dgn Kushina tapi berwarna biru tua dan dia memakai jepit rambut.<p>

"Berlebihan ah.. kaliankan waktu SMA, juga ikut invasi ke Tokyo kan? malah SMU seika, dekat sama SMA kalian, suishou.. bukannya kita dah kontak-kontakan lagi"  
>Kushina memang bertemu lagi dengan mereka berdua, sewaktu dua SMA itu mengadakan pensi bareng.<p>

"Bukan itu, maksudnya yg bisa sekelas lagi.. "  
>Mikoto menggelengkan kepala.<p>

"Lagian dulu kau gak bilang-bilang seh mau pindah ke Tokyo"  
>Tanya Midori, salah seorang gadis berambut pink panjang tapi diikat yg duduk di kiri Kushina.<br>"Kenapa gak bilang-bilang klo mau pindah"

"Pertanyaan kalian gak ada yg berkualitas yak? kok itu mulu"  
>Kushina berpangku tangan.<br>"Kujelaskan lagi yak.. dulu itu, ayahku pindah tempat kerja. Karena terlalu jauh, terpaksa kami juga ikut pindah. Maaf, gak bilang-bilang.. soalnya benar-benar mendadak, Udahlah jangan omongin itu. kita kan dah bareng lagi"

"gpp juga seh, lagian kau baru dua tahun di SD Fujigaoka, pertengahan kelas 6 kok dah pindah aja. huh.. tapi, jadi kangen masa 8 tahun yg lalu, kamu ingat gak segala kejadian waktu itu?"

Kushina tersenyum, menatap ke langit, jarinya dimainkan.  
>"ah, aku ingat waktu berantem dgn Fuga, cuma gara-gara salah buang permen karet. waktu.. ngerjain guru sejarah dgn patung gypsum.<br>waktu.. lempar-lemparan kertas di kelas sampai jadi ke perang buku (bahkan ada juga yg lempar tas)..  
>hmm, waktu.."<p>

"kalo waktu numpahin ramennya cowok kuning, ingat gak?" Tanya Mikoto dengan senyum usilnya.

"eh?" Kushina bingung.

"yang itu..! waktu kau baru pindah kesana di kelas 4, tiba-tiba dua jam kemudian kau berdiri di meja kantin, menumpahkan ramennya,  
>dan mengajaknya bertarung.. tak ingatkah kau?" Mikoto yg sambil memeragakan sedikit mimiknya waktu itu.<p>

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya, matanya menyipit.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.  
>"Kau ini aneh yak, satupun tak ada yg kau sebutkan soal cowok kuning itu,bahkan waktu masih di seika.. jarang kau pernah menyebut namanya lagi, padahal banyak kejadian menarik lho dari kalian berdua"<p>

"sampai banyak orang yg bilang, kalo hubungan kau itu sudah seperti suami istri.." Ujar Midori.  
>Sepertinya dua M disampingnya itu, tau banyak hal tentang mereka berdua.<p>

Kushina masih menatap bingung rekannya itu..  
>"Cowok kuning siapa seh, eh.."<br>dia sadar siapa yg dibicarakan mereka barusan, alhasil rona merah di wajah gadis itu muncul.

Mikoto menyipitkan mata, dia berbalik menggodanya.  
>"Hmm.. Ayo, jangan bohong kau!<br>eh.. tau gak, sejak kau pergi, dia jadi jarang dekat sama cewek lagi lho.."

"Benar tuh. padahal waktu ada kau, dia jadi aktif. tapi entah kenapa sejak kau pergi, sifat lamanya yg pendiam itu muncul lagi"  
>Sambung Midori<br>"katanya, kalo gak salah. kau bertengkar dengannya yak, waktu mau pergi dulu"

Kushina mulai gemetar.  
>dapat info darimana saja mereka.. selama ini<p>

"Am.. Aduh, kalian tuh, ngomongin siapa seh.."  
>Kushina pura-pura lupa.<p>

"Minato! Minato Namikaze. kau ini.. kenapa pura-pura tak mengenalnya seh"  
>gadis rambut pink itu memegang tangannya, takut Kushina mulai amnesia.<p>

"eh, aku.."  
>Kushina gemetar, apalagi ketika nama itu disebut lagi.<p>

"jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar yak?" Mikoto menyipitkan mata lagi.

"eh! e-enggak kok.. belum ada"

"Terus, kenapa kau tak ingat padanya?"  
>mereka berdua melototi Kushina. dia tak bisa bicara, suaranya tercekat.<p>

"Aduh Kushina, cowok cakep begitu malah kau sia-siakan. tak adakah, kau menanyakan nomor telponnya sewaktu mau pergi dulu?"  
>Midori berucap.<br>ucapan itu hanya sedikit, tapi selalu di bayang-bayang pikirannya ketika dia pergi dulu.. juga untuk semua temannya.  
>Kenapa hal sekecil itu, tak sempat dia tanyakan daridulu.<p>

"aam.."  
>Tanpa sadar, tangan Kushina sudah menutupi mukanya. Bingung harus berkata apa.<br>jika mengingat kembali hal itu, hatinya terasa aneh. tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata..

Bola matanya pun hampir memerah.  
>Mereka melihat Kushina dgn raut khawatir<p>

"Kushina, kau baik-baik saja kan, matamu kok memerah"  
>Midori mencemaskannya..<p>

"ah, bukan! ini cuma debu yg nyelip dimataku saja kok. Aku baik-baik saja.."  
>Kushina mengusap matanya dgn cepat, takut mereka curiga.<p>

Midori menyipitkan mata. tapi Kushina membalasnya dgn pandangan tajam.  
>"H-Hei, aku begini bukan gara-gara dia tahu! aku cuma mikir kenapa aku bisa ninggalin kalian waktu dulu, itu saja.."<p>

Midori tertawa sedikit.  
>"hmm..<br>hei, Kushina.. kau tahu SMA Universitas Shiomi gak?"  
>Midori bertanya kepada Kushina, sepertinya dia ingin mengarahkannya pada sesuatu..<p>

Kushina menyilangkan tangannya di meja.  
>"a-ah, itu kan sekolah favorit! masuknya saja super susah.. memangnya kenapa?"<p>

"Fuga dan cowok kuning itu sekolah disana, mereka masuk jurusan IPS.."  
>sambung Mikoto.<p>

Kushina tak menoleh, hanya violetnya terbuka lebar.

"bukan hanya mereka, orang-orang yg biasanya ngerubungin mereka berdua juga ada disana..  
>tapi yg uniknya mereka berdua sangat dikenal orang2 yg tinggal di Perfektur K, kamu yg tinggal dekat sana gak tau apa-apa tentang itu"<p>

Kushina pernah dengar berita tentang itu, tapi tak pernah menanggapinya serius, sekarang dia tak menyangka kalau dua orang itu adalah Minato dan Fuga!

"dan satu lagi Shiomi juga nyediain paket beasiswa bagi 10 orang anak IPS berbakat dan akan di kirim ke FISIP ICN NY,  
>dan di ujian akhir.. Minato dapat nilai tertinggi.."<br>Pandangan Kushina masih terpaku lurus.. seperti mendengar cerita horor.

"kamu gak sadar sedikit apa! Fuga saja ada disini..dan sekarang pasti dia juga ada di fakultas ini kan! mereka kan sama-sama dapat beasiswa kuliah juga!"  
>Mikoto bersuara dgn nada semangat, mencoba menyenanginya dgn kabar baik itu.<p>

"Wah.. kalo betul, kabar baik tuh buat kushina, ya kan?"  
>Midori ikut bicara..<br>Tapi Kushina justru tak merespon.  
>Dia melihat ke bawah, mata violetnya kembali terbuka lebar. Terkejut mungkin?<p>

'Apakah mungkin, cowok tadi.. ?  
>Kushina membatin.<br>Rautnya cemas. air matanya yg tadi mau keluar, berubah jadi air keringat..Entah panik atau senang.

Mikoto kembali bersuara  
>"Nah! Fugaku saja kan ada kelas ini..<br>mungkin saja, sekarang dia pun juga duduk disini, dan sedang memperhatikan ka.."

'Hah!'  
>Ucapan itu membuat Kushina panik, dia menoleh ke semua penjuru.<p>

Tapi dari semua murid yg dilihat, tak ada satupun yg mirip Minato. Hanya ada 2-3 mahasiswa yg bersilang tangan di meja dan membenamkan kepalanya disana, sehingga tak keliatan jelas,  
>entah tidur atau menyembunyikan sesuatu.<p>

Kushina menggertakan giginya. andai suasana kelas tidak ramai, pasti semua orang sudah melirik ke arahnya, karena suara paniknya tadi.  
>Dia melirik ke Mikoto dan Midori yg memasang raut curiga, Pasti mereka sudah menganggapnya salah tingkah.<p>

"Kau kenapa? tadi ampe melamun gitu, kok sekarang malah panik? sebetulnya kami cuma ingin menggodamu saja.. soalnya"

"Berarti d-dia beneran ada.." Kushina melihat horor ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hmm.. Kalo di kelas ini belum tentu, tapi 98% dia berkeliaran di wilayah sini.. tadi kalo gak salah, aku ngeliatnya turun di lantai 4"

BLUSHHH!  
>detak jantungnya menggila, tadi baru saja dia di terjerembab oleh cowok kuning di lantai 4.<br>Gertakan gigi Kushina makin kencang, Mereka makin melirik curiga.  
>tapi dia berusaha untuk mengalihkannya.<p>

"ah, percuma juga.. aku dah gak peduli lagi kok sama dia.. Haha"  
>Kushina menutupinya dgn tertawa hambar.. akhirnya, mereka cuma melihatnya dgn bingung.<p>

'hei, Kushina.. kenapa kau jadi aneh begini, aku memang tak bisa melupakan dia.  
>uhh, Minato.. aku tak sanggup memandang wajahmu lagi.. aku tak tahu harus senang atau takut'<br>batin Kushina sambil mengusap mukanya yg memerah.

"Mikoto Uchiha.."  
>terdengar suara dosen mengabsen muridnya.<p>

"ya, saya pak"  
>Mikoto mengacungkan tangannya.<p>

Dosen itu melanjutkan absensinya yg sudah mencapai alfabet M.  
>"oke, selanjutnya. Mina..."<p>

"ah sudahlah, kau jadi aneh kalo omongin "Minato Namikaze" terus.  
>Kushina, kau ada jadwal gak di weekend ini?"<br>Mikoto menyahutinya, Kushina terdiam sebentar, entah kenapa nama itu seperti diucapkan lebih dari satu orang.

"ah.. Aku, Kayaknya gak ada.."

.

.

**-Minato-**

'Tak ada sikap'  
>Minato membatin,<br>dia menurunkan tangan kanannya.

"selanjutnya, Nancy Stewart"  
>dosen itu, meneruskan absen.<p>

Minato berubah posisinya.  
>Dia berpangku tangan, membiarkan wajahnya sedikit terbuka.<br>Kupluk dari jaket hitam itu masih menutupi rambutnya.

Sejak tadi, dia melirik ke arah mahasiswi berambut merah itu.

Sejak namanya dipanggil, gadis itu sama sekali tak memperlihatkan gelagat yg mencurigakan.

'Apakah dia mendengarnya?'  
>'Apakah dia sudah tak mengenal namaku?'<br>'Apakah itu benar-benar dia?'  
>sejumlah pertanyaan menyergapi seluruh otaknya.<p>

Jarang-jarang dia sering memikirkan gadis, apalagi yg belum dia kenal.  
>Cewek itu sudah membuat otaknya dikuasai segala hal tentang dia.<p>

Dia juga tak mau cara yg merepotkan begini.  
>mengendap-endap, mengecek absensi, bertanya pada seseorang, mengunjungi kelas satu persatu.<br>Sekarangpun, dia bisa berdiri, menghampiri gadis itu dan menanyakan namanya.  
>MISIPUN SELESAI DENGAN SANGAT MUDAH.<p>

Tapi Minato hanya membuatnya semakin rumit.  
>Kenapa juga dia bisa dibikin kikuk oleh gadis itu.<p>

Matanya mengawasi objek yg dia incar, sepertinya dia dapat sesuatu..  
>'Eh.. wanita di kanannya Itu Mikoto bukan? dan yg di kirinya itu kalo tidak salah, hmm.. Midori.<br>Mereka bukannya satu kelas juga dgnku waktu masih di Fujigaoka ? Kenapa cewek itu bisa akrab dgn mereka berdua?'

Minato mengamatinya sangat lekat.  
>'Ini aneh, Itu pasti dia.<br>Sejak kapan dia punya kembaran?  
>Aku tahu, walau fisiknya sudah berubah, aku tetap bisa merasakannya. Tidak ada yg bisa mengelak.<br>Aku harus bicara dengannya secepat mungkin'

'Aku harus...'  
>Zep! Pikirannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Dia merasakan suatu hal yg ganjil.<p>

'Hah.. Aku..'  
>dahinya mengerut..<p>

'Um, Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya.'  
>Minato mengepalkan tangan.<p>

'Hei.. Sejak bertemu dengannya kemarin, pikiran ini selalu saja di kuasai segala tentang dia..  
>kenapa?<br>kenapa, kenapa, selalu dan selalu dia yang ada di otakku, Huh..'

Cowok itu menunduk, kedua tangan memangku kepalanya. menatapi dosen di depan kelas dengan pikiran kosong.

'Hmm.. Perasaan apa ini..'  
>Aku tak pernah memikirkan gadis, sampai sejauh ini'<p>

Minato teringat kata-kata yg pernah diucapkan ibunya.

'Hmm.. perasaan rindu, perasaan cinta?'  
>Minato menggumam, dahinya mengerut.. seperti baru pertama kali melihat kata itu di kamus.<p>

'hah.. Apa itu?  
>perasaan rindu, perasaan cinta?'<br>bingung Minato.  
>Pikirannya mencari-cari makna kalimat itu. Dan hasil akhirnya <strong>'tidak dapat ditemukan'<strong>

'Apa..?  
>Aku tak mengerti..'<br>Kepalanya dipegang dengan erat. pemandangan langka..  
>Terakhir kali dia seperti ini, waktu ia memikirkan penyebab terbentuknya alam semesta.<p>

'Kenapa?  
>Kenapa 'hal seperti itu' bisa merumitkan ku'<br>agaknya dia terlalu polos untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Tak dapat sesuatu, dia memikirkan setiap kalimat mutiara yg diketahuinya.

_'Salah satu alasan mengapa kita menyayangi seseorang, karena dia membuatkan sesuatu hal yg baik buat kita.'_

_'Orang bisa salah tingkah, kalo hatinya sedang berdebar-debar'_

_'Cinta kepada kekasih itu berbeda dgn cinta kepada ibu, sahabat, bahkan tuhan sekalipun.'_

_'Cinta itu perasaan.. tidak perlu dicari, dia akan muncul sendiri di dalam hatimu, dan kau akan tahu, disaat apa itu akan terjadi'_

Dia pernah mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu.  
>Tapi entah.. kalimat itu sendiri malah menambah kepusingkan dia.<p>

Minato berasumsi, Jarinya mulai dimainkan.  
>'seperti itukah,<br>**Uknown = Kenalan = Teman = Sahabat = Sayang = Cinta..**'  
>Minato mencermatinya. Kontan mukanya memerah.<p>

'Tidak-tidak! Itu pemikiran aneh..  
>Kenapa juga aku membandingkan cinta dengan dirinya'<br>Huh..'  
>Untuk yg kesekian kalinya, dia berpangku tangan.<p>

Pikirannya sekarang menuju masa lalu..

.

.

**Short Flashback**~

_"Dan, lagi!_  
><em>Minato dapat nilai sempurna! Beri tepuk tangan semuanya untuk dia"<em>

_..._

_"Apa!_  
><em>Oke boleh kutebak. Setiap ada Minato, pasti mereka selalu menang telak.<em>  
><em>Itulah mengapa permainan jadi tidak menyenangkan lagi"<em>

_..._

_"hei, liat cowok yg duduk di samping jendela._  
><em>itu! Minato-kun.<em>  
><em>dia selalu tetap pendiam yak"<em>

_"yah, apalagi mencoba bicara dengannya. Sulit untuk bicara dgn orang selevel dia._  
><em>Kau tahu.. dia terlihat seperti malaikat pendiam,<em>  
><em>hihi"<em>

_..._

_"Kyaa! Minato-kun!"_

_"Aduh.. pasti kalo dia lagi main, ada aja kerumunan cewek yg ngumpul disini"_

_"Huh, aku jadi iri padanya.._  
><em>Padahal dia sendiri jarang dekat dengan cewek. bahkan aku tak pernah lihat ia bicara dgn cewek sekalipun, kalo tidak dipanggil.<em>  
><em>itupun pasti hanya percakapan singkat saja"<em>

_"yah, kecuali seseorang"_

_..._

_"Ini murid baru kita di kelas ini, ayo perkenalkan dirimu"_

_"Saya datang dari kota uzuno!_  
><em>Nama saya Kushina Uzumaki!"<em>

-  
>Bam!<br>Mata Minato terbuka lebar. Terkejut dirinya ketika teringat ucapan itu.  
>Suara khas itu masih ia rasakan.<p>

Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah panjang, berdiri di depan kelas. dengan tubuh tegak dan gaya bicaranya yg seperti pengenal diri di kamp. militer.  
>-<p>

_"Kutipan favoritku 'Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai akhir!'_

_Apa yg sesungguhnya dari saya?saya sungguh suka ramen"_

-  
>Suara itu teringat lagi, Minato mencoba menempatkan pikirannya kesana.<br>ke masa itu..

...

...

**Flashback on~**

_Ten years ago.._

Minato kecil, melihat gadis putih yg berdiri di depan kelasnya.  
>Pandangannya meneliti objek itu..<p>

Rambut merah panjang, Kulit putih, Mata violet, sampai peniti rambutnya pun dilihat cowok pirang itu..

Wajah Minato terlihat datar saja, duduk di dimejanya dengan posisi BT alias Berpangku Tangan yg sudah jadi trademark bagi orang2 sekitar.

Gadis itu berbicara kembali.  
>"Dan saya tidak menyukai.. hal-hal pahit"<p>

Tak ada sikap, Minato melemparkan mukanya jendela.

"baik, Kushina. Kamu duduk di baris ketiga sebelah mejanya minato"

"hah, Minato?"  
>Kushina bertanya bingung.<p>

"itu, cowok rambut kuning yg duduk dekat jendela"  
>Guru itu menunjuk ke sana, Kushina meliriknya. Minato pura-pura tak memperhatikan.<p>

"makasih, bu"  
>Kushina berjalan riang, dia segera duduk di meja yg memang hanya memuat satu orang tsb.<p>

Dia melirik lagi ke cowok kuning di kirinya, cukup lama. Sekarang gantian dia yg melihat dengan tatapan meneliti.

Minato ingin meliriknya, tapi dia sudah bersuara.  
>"psst.."<p>

Minato menoleh, tangan kirinya masih ditempelkan di wajah, dia memasang tatapan bertanya.

"hmm.. kamu yg namanya Minato yak?"

"eh.. ya, ada apa?"

"hmm.."

"...?"  
>Minato mengangkat alisnya, dia tersenyum ragu.<br>Gadis itu masih menatapinya dengan curiga.

Tak berani beradu mata, Minato kembali ke gayanya semula.  
>Kushina mengerutkan dahinya lebih dalam, dia tetap tidak melepaskan tatapan tajamnya.<p>

Sementara Minato merasakan ada hawa teror disampingnya.  
>Sikapnya berubah sedikit waswas. Dia tak berani melirik.<p>

.

.

.

TENG! TENG! TENG!  
>suara bel akhir istirahat berbunyi, sayangnya hal itu harus diiringi lagi oleh suara..<p>

DUGG..! BRAKK!  
>BYUR..!<p>

"Woah..!"  
>Nampan makanan dan isinya jatuh mengenai muka minato. Wajah dan rambut indahnya sekarang jadi belepotan ramen.<br>Ia melihat seseorang gadis berdiri dimeja tempat makannya. hawa panas (selain panas dari kuah mienya) tiba-tiba terasa menyengat.

"Apa yg keren darimu, hah! Kau pikir kamu itu keren?  
>MINATO NAMIKAZE! AKU MENANTANGMU UNTUK BERTARUNG!"<p>

Suasana kantin mendadak horor.. tidak ada yg berani bersuara. beberapa orang kembali ke kelas.

Minato masih memegang sumpit dan mangkuk ramennya. walau isinya sudah melumurinya.

Kushina Uzumaki. murid baru yg baru juga pertama kali ia lihat dua jam yg lalu, tiba-tiba di hari itu juga dia menumpahkan mienya, berkacak pinggang di meja dan mengajaknya bertarung?

"eh.. bertarung?"  
>Minato jawab tak mengerti.<p>

Suasana makin mencekam. Bagaimanapun cowok yg terkenal di kalangan cewek ini sudah dipermalukan oleh murid baru!

"Ya! Jangan sampai aku.."

"Kushina-chan! Minato tidak.."  
>Seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang, Dengan cemas, buru-buru menariknya.<p>

"Hei.. Mikoto, ada situasi dimana kita harus langsung.. huh?"  
>Mikoto uchiha dgn cepat menariknya ke bawah dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.<p>

Perlahan wajah Kushina terlihat aneh.  
>"psst..psst.."<br>"eh?

wajah kushina tiba-tiba merah padam.  
>"hah! o-oh, itu yg kau maksud?"<br>"psst-psst"

Mereka masih berbisik, bel sudah berbunyi daritadi.  
>orang sekitarnya mulai meninggalkan mereka, kecuali Minato yg makin bingung dibuatnya.<p>

Kushina menggigit jarinya, ketika melihat Minato yg makin lembab akan ramen.  
>"ah.. oh tidak..<br>MAAF! Aku salah..!"  
>Kushina dengan cepat membungkukkan badannya di depan cowok pirang itu.<p>

"eh..?" Minato masih bingung dengan situasi ini.

Kushina menegakkan tubuhnya lagi.  
>"ta-tapi..! aku tak akan kalah lagi oleh seseorang sepertimu! liat saja, HAIK!"<br>dia menunjuk ke cowok kuning itu dengan nada semangat militer.

"sudah, Kushina-chan"  
>Mikoto segera menariknya kembali ke kelas, tapi Kushina masih bingung dengan tanggung jawab ulahnya ini.<br>"ah.. maaf, tapi aku.."

"pftt...  
>ahahahaha!"<br>Tawa Minato cukup keras, Mereka berdua kaget.  
>sedikit takut, mereka mulai jaga jarak darinya. Takut Minato sudah jadi gila.<br>soalnya Minato sendiri memang jarang..

"ha.. kenapa menjauh?  
>Minato menyipitkan mata, ketika mereka berdua sudah mengambil ancang-ancang siaga.<p>

"e-eh, bukan.."

"hha... ini lucu.  
>saat kamu bilang, 'kita harus bertarung'.<br>aku tak tahu apa yg kau maksud! tapi tingkahmu itulah, hmmh"  
>Minato masih menahan tawanya, dan mengelap wajahnya dengan baju.<p>

Mikoto agak terkejut. dia bersuara pelan  
>"oh... aku tidak pernah melihat Minato-kun tertawa akhir-akhir ini.."<p>

"s-segitunya Mikoto?"

Mikoto tersenyum.. Kushina hanya bisa bertatap bingung.

Minato berdiri membenarkan pakaiannya, dia mendekati Kushina.  
>Kushina tersemu merah ketika mata violetnya melihat cowok itu justru tersenyum singkat ke arahnya.<p>

Kushina memalingkan wajah.  
>"a-aku.."<p>

"tak usah pikirkan yg tadi, aku memaafkanmu kok!  
>oh.. namamu Kushina kan?<br>siapa nama lengkapmu"

"eh, um.."

.

.

.

"Hei Minato! ayo lagi aku belum puas!"  
>Kushina berlari ke arah Minato yg membawa tas coklatnya, dia bermaksud untuk pulang.<p>

"hah, lagi? aku sudah capek!"  
>Minato memang selalu kelelahan meladeni permainan yg dibuat Kushina setiap harinya,<br>padahal setiap saat selalu dia yg menang.

"APA? Apakah aku mendengarmu mengeluh Mr. Minato..!"  
>Kushina melototinya, seolah-olah dia itu mayor.<br>Minato bergidik.  
>"n-no, sir! ayo, tantangan apa kali ini"<p>

Kushina mengelus dagunya.  
>"hmm.. mungkin cepat-cepatan.."<p>

"Oke! Lets go! "  
>belum selesai Kushina bicara, Minato sudah berusaha untuk kabur.<p>

"hei belum! sialan..!"

"ughh..!"  
>Kushina langsung menarik kerah baju Minato dgn payung yg kebetulan saja ia pegang.<br>Si pirang pun langsung terjatuh dgn tidak kerennya.

"baka, tunggu dulu! bagaimana bisa, kalo kau mengotori pertarungan ini"  
>Kushina berkacak pinggang menatapi Minato yg terbatuk dibawahnya..<p>

"uhuk! tapi, kamu selalu curang Kushina"

**_-_**  
><strong><em>Tantangan, kata-kata itulah yg selalu mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama Kushina.<em>**  
><strong><em>-<em>**

...

...

"Minato!"

"ah!"  
>Minato yg lagi asik-asiknya membaca buku, terkaget oleh suara keras Kushina.<br>cewek itu menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Minato, aku akan baik di tantangan kali ini.  
>kamu akan menang, jika bisa melihatku setiap waktu di tempat tertinggi"<p>

Kushina berbicara tanpa mengucapkan kata maksud 'mengajak', jika sudah begitu Minato terpaksa menurut.  
>"eh, hmm oke.. kuterima"<p>

...

"hai Kushina..!"  
>Minato menemukannya tersembunyi di atas pohon.<p>

"uh.. kau, menang hari ini"

...

"Kushina! turun dari sana. itu terlalu berbahaya!"  
>Kalo ini sudah keterlaluan, cewek itu memanjat tiang bendera di atas gedung.<p>

"sial, kau menang lagi"

...

**_-_-**  
><strong><em>Minato masih termenung<em>**  
><strong><em>Suara itu..<em>**  
><strong><em>Baru seperti kemarin didengarnya.<em>**  
><strong><em>-<em>**

"Minato, ayo lagi!"

"Ayo main!"

"Apa aku mendengurmu mengeluh?"

"Sial! kau menang lagi, hahah!"

**_-_-**  
><em><strong>Dia memejamkan matanya, dia ingin suara itu bisa diingatnya yg selalu mengiringi dia di waktu ke waktu.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pikiran itu menghanyutkannya lagi.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-<strong>_

"hei, Minato! Liat, aku menang!"

"itu curang Kushina! Hahaha.."

...

**_-_-**  
><em><strong>Senyum mengambang dari bibir Minato.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dia ingin mendengar suara itu lagi. Apalagi, bisa bertemu dgn pemiliknya..<strong>_  
><em><strong>Minato membaringkan wajahnya ke meja..<strong>_  
><em><strong>-<strong>_

"eh, namamu, Kushina kan?  
>Siapa nama lengkapmu..?<p>

"eh.. um, Ku.."

**~Flashback End**

"Kushina Uzumaki"

'hmm..  
>nama yg bagus bukan, bahkan aku bisa merasakan suaranya sampai sekarang'<br>Minato membatin.  
>dia tak menyadari suatu hal, kepalanya masih tertidur di meja. dia mencoba untuk santai.<p>

"Maaf, siapa tadi?"  
>dosen didepannya bertanya lagi.<p>

"Kushina Uzumaki"  
>Nada suaranya jadi sedikit keras, aksen jepangnya terasa jelas.<p>

'hmm.. nama itu terdengar lagi'  
>Minato masih terhanyut di pikirannya.<p>

"Oke Kushina, sepertinya memang ada kesalahan absen di sini"  
>dosen itu kembali mengetik-etik Laptopnya.<p>

Sesaat Minato mendongakkan kepalanya..

Di depan berdiri seorang gadis putih yg memakai blazer coklat kotak-kotak.  
>Rambut merah panjangnya mengibas ke samping dosen.<p>

Masih terhanyut suasana, dia membenamkan kepalanya lagi ke meja.

Selang berapa saat..

BRAKK!  
>Pas! Suara kursi jatuh pun, terdengar dengan keras..<p>

...

...

...

**TBC**

* * *

><p>untuk seseorang yang tersenyum di balik layar ini..<p>

**:bigsmile**

**what about this review ;)  
><strong>

**v**

**v  
><strong>


	4. The beginning of it all

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

****Genre**: Romance & Friendship**

**Warning: AU / typo(s) / OOC / alur cepat-**baca pelan-pelan.

(For enthusiast pair MinaKushi)

_..._

_..._

_**Eight years ago..**_

Sepi. Malam ini sangat tenang.  
>Langit menawarkan pemandangan menakjubkan dengan hamparan Bima Sakti yang amat jelas. .<p>

Di Hokkaido, bintang kelihatan jelas bertaburan kilaunya. Mungkin karena polusi di pulau ini tak separah ibukota.  
>Kalau malam tiba. Selalu terlihat dua orang sahabat bersantai di ayunan taman belakang sambil memandangi ciptaan tuhan<p>

Seperti halnya malam ini. Bintang-bintang seakan mendengar semua percakapan kedua orang yang membicarakannya.

"Wah banyak sekali bintangnya!" Kushina terlihat gembira melihat keindahan langit malam itu.  
>"Bintang itu terlihat paling terang ya, Minato.."<br>Kushina menunjuk salah satu bintang.

Minato tersenyum halus seraya mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.  
>"Hmm.. mungkin itu Dhruva.."<p>

"Dhruva..?"

Kepalanya mengangguk.  
>"Iya. kata kakekku, di India ada bintang yang nggak pernah berpindah tempat. Namanya Dhruva. Katanya, bintang itu lambang keinginan yang kuat."<p>

Minato kelihatan sangat cerdas saat bercerita. "Ayo sebutin keinginan kamu.."

Gadis kecil itu menerawang. Pikirannya dipenuhi segala macam-macam impian konyol anak kecil.  
>"Hmm.. aku pengen bersenang ria sama pangeran tampanku di antara bukit-bukit perkebunan teh sampai jauuhhh sekali.."<p>

Minato menatap Kushina dengan pandangan aneh  
>"Mmh? Pangeran..? Kayaknya keinginanmu kurang masuk akal"<p>

"Itu masuk akal tau!" Kushina berkacak pinggang. "Atau.."

"Atau apa..?"

"Aku pengen ke bintang" ucap Kushina sambil mengadah ke langit.

"Mppff.. hi.. hi.."

"Kamu kok ketawa seh, Minato!" Kushina melotot melihat sahabatnya menahan tertawa.

"Habisnya, keinginan kamu konyol semua.. huahaha.."

"Ugh.. mending aku gak usah ngomong!" Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Melihat gadis itu cemberut Minato makin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.  
>Tapi sesaat kemudian ia terdiam, ia melihat gadis itu sedang menghela nafas panjang sambil memerhatikan Dhruva dengan lembutnya.<p>

"Sebetulnya bukan itu seh, keinginanku sebenarnya.."

"Terus apa?"

Kushina memandang skesptis pada Minato. "Memangnya penting kukasih tahu?

Minato tertawa mendengarnya, ia juga ikut terpaku memandangi Dhruva.  
>"Kalau begitu, kayaknya aku juga punya keinginan terpendam.."<p>

Kushina memandang penuh tanya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi sebelum aku berharap akan hal itu.." Minato melirik penuh arti ke wajah Kushina. "Aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal padamu"

Kushina memiringkan kepalanya "Hmm.. Apa?"

"Umm, Kamu pernah berpikir gak, kalau setelah ini, kita akan susah bertemu la-.."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu.."

Minato memainkan jarinya dengan bingung.  
>"Ma-maksudnya, perjalanan hidup kita masih panjang. Dan lagi, kita kan gak mungkin selalu bersama terus, jadi-.."<p>

"Ya sudah sini kelingkingmu.."

"Eh.."

"Sekarang terserah kau mengucapkan hal apa tentang perjanjian kita"

Minato terbata-bata "E-ehh, janji..?"

"Itu yang kau maksud kan?"

Minato terperangah heran, ia tidak percaya Kushina bisa menebak tepat maksud ucapannya.  
>Dengan pelan kepalanya terangguk.<p>

"Hmm, oke.. begini.. gimana ya.." Minato mencari-cari kalimat yang tepat, kelingking mereka saling terkait satu sama lain.

"Intinya, jika kita bertemu lagi suatu saat, aku harap kita bisa saling akrab kembali.."

"Itu pasti-dattebane!"

"Dan satu lagi.." Minato menekankan setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan. "Apapun yang terjadi dengan kita, dimanapun ia berada..

Jangan pernah melupakan sahabatmu yak.."

Kushina tertegun dengan perkataan Minato.

"Janji?"

"Janji..!"

_'Dengan janji ini .. aku bisa mengungkapkan keinginanku padamu, Dhruva.."_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**One Day**

_.: Chapter 4 :.  
><em>The beginning of it all

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Percayalah.. selama ada kemauan yang kuat, segala masalah pasti dapat teratasi._

_..._

_Karena dunia itu letaknya di tangan, bukan di hati.._

_..._

_...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Semua menoleh..<p>

...

Semua orang di kelas itu melirik ke arah pemuda, yang entah ada apa, jatuh tiba-tiba dari kursinya. Suara tertawa kecil pun ikut terdengar. Tak ada yang tidak heboh..  
>Kecuali dua orang di depan kelas yang masih sibuk dengan apa yg mereka urus.<p>

Coba lihat seseorang yang tersungkur di bawah meja, pemuda pirang itu terduduk di lantai dengan tidak bagusnya.  
>Ekspresinya pucat. Dia membengkap mulutnya sendiri seperti melihat hantu.<p>

Tapi di saat itu pula dia menyadari suatu hal..

_Apa yg terjadi..?_

"hah..!" Minato tersadar, dia baru saja terjatuh dari bangkunya.

Ah.. Pasti semua orang sudah menatapinya dengan heran.  
>Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kikuk.<p>

Shika melongo, Inoichi mengeleng, Fuga hanya menoleh sekilas, Chouza tertidur.

Tapi, yang paling dicemaskannya adalah reaksi gadis di depan kelas itu. Ia mengintip dari balik meja.

Eh? ekspresi gadis itu datar saja.. Dia hanya memasang sikap biasa seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

'Dia tidak melihatnya?'

Tanpa memperdulikan suara-suara yang lain, Minato kembali duduk, menyilangkan tangannya di meja dan menyandarkan lagi dagunya disana.

Pun.. Ujung-ujungnya dia juga menatap kembali gadis itu.

Ekspresinya aneh. Dia masih saja memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.  
>Wajahnya yang memerah membuat segalanya jadi <em>complicated<em>.

Tapi hanya sebentar..  
>Tak lama kemudian, seringai kecil mulai terukir dari mulutnya.<p>

Perlahan-lahan seringai itu makin membesar.

Mungkinkah dia sedang dalam perasaan gembira?

Sayang.. Pandangannya jadi terganggu oleh seseorang yg menatapinya dengan mulut menganga.

Siapa dia..? yaitu Shikaku.

Kening cowok itu berkerut. Sejak daritadi, ia menoleh ke belakang menatapi Minato yang jatuh dalam wajah terkaget.  
>Dan sekarang ia melihat cowok kuning itu malah jadi menyengir tak jelas. Ada apa ini?<p>

Tak mau membiarkan temannya menggila, Ia pun bersuara.  
>"Kau ini kenapa seh? Mina-.."<p>

"Ssst!"  
>Minato men-deathglarekan Shikaku yang bersuara terlalu keras. Safirnya jadi melotot kearahnya.<p>

Shikaku makin dibuat bingung, kedua matanya pun menyipit.

Dia menengok ke depan menangkap objek yang berdiri di samping meja dosen.

Shikaku berasumsi "Tadi ia bilang namanya Kushina kan? Kayaknya aku pernah kenal.."

Dia kembali melirik ke belakang, dimana pria kuning itu masih menatapinya dengan malas-malasan.

"Apa..?"

"Hmm.." dagunya dielus.

Terdiam sejenak, dia melirik ke Inoichi yang memanggilnya dengan isyarat, sejak awal orang ini sudah mengamati tingkah Minato dari belakang.

Dia memberi tanda kepada Shika dengan menelunjuki Minato, menggosok dahinya, dan menggunakan jarinya itu lagi untuk menunjuk ke depan kelas.

Shika melirik sekilas ke depan sampai akhirnya ia tertawa kecil.

"Oh! Kau jadi aneh begini, gara-gara gadis di depan itu yak! Haha.."  
>Hanya itu saja. Shika kembali membelakanginya. Minato bertatap heran.<p>

Dia menoleh ke belakang, disitulah Yamanaka membalasnya dengan senyuman.  
>Buru-buru dia membalikkan kepalanya lagi.<br>Tak penting..

Tuk kesekian kali.. Kepalanya dibenamkan di silangan tangan hingga menyisakan mata.  
>Sekarang dia bingung harus memikirkan apa. Pikirannya kosong.<p>

Alhasil, matanya terpaku lagi ke wajah Kushina.

Tatapannya terlihat tenang, tapi dibalik itu rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

'Kushina, Kushina' nama itu diulang terus dalam batin.  
>betapa ingin dirinya berteriak sekarang juga memanggil nama itu.<p>

Tapi, untuk sekarang..  
>Hanya senyum yg dapat mewakili perasaannya saat ini.<p>

...

_Klik._

Suara mouse laptop, mengiringi dosen yang menjelaskan situasi masalah yg dihadapinya.

"Maaf.. Memang ada kesalahan, namamu tertukar dengan Kushito. Ya, Kushina Uzumaki. Disini absennya sudah diperbaharui. Tapi untuk urusan yg tertulis, kamu harus memperbaikinya di ruang administrasi di gedung pusat. Ini ada salinan absennya, boleh kau pegang.  
>Sekarang kamu boleh duduk kembali" dia menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Kushina.<p>

"Terima kasih pak," dan gadis itupun bergegas kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Kushina berjalan sambil mengamati kertas absen yg ia pegang.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

GUBRAKK!  
>Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, cewek itu terjatuh sendiri!<p>

Tak ada yang tertawa.. Semua mata refleks teralih ke seorang yang jatuh dengan buruknya di depan.

Minato menoleh kaget.  
>Dosen sedikit tersentak<br>"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Kushina berdiri kembali "A-ah, m-maaf pak. Aku hanya sedikit pusing"

"Ya, sudah.. Hati-hatilah kalau berjalan," dosen membalas.

Kushina hanya mengangguk, dengan tergesa-gesa segera ia kembali ke tempat bangkunya dan duduk dengan pandangan pucat.

Minato mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. ada apa dengan dia?

Sama herannya dengan orang sekitar, Mikoto meninju pelan pundak Kushina.  
>"Kau ini kenapa seh? Kushi-.."<p>

"Ssst!" Kushina mendeathglare-kan Mikoto yang bersuara terlalu keras.

Mikoto memelankan suara.. "Kenapa?"

Tanpa menoleh, Kushina mengasih lembaran kertas yang ia pegang. Dan cepat-cepat menidurkan wajahnya di meja.

Mikoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia memandangi kertas itu.  
>Dan tak perlu lama, huruf O pun keluar dari mulutnya.<p>

"Ada apa?" Tanya Midori.

"Lihat, absen nomor 25,"  
>Mikoto memamerkan senyum usilnya sambil menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Midori.<p>

Tak ada O yang keluar dari mulut Midori, melainkan hanya tertawa kecil saja.

Dia menatapi Kushina dengan senyum.  
>"Katanya udah gak peduli lagi sama dia, kok tingkahmu berlebihan gitu?"<p>

Kushina tak bisa bersuara, ini bakal jadi hari terberat baginya, sekarang apa yang harus ia perbuat?

Tiba-tiba dosen berdiri dari mejanya. Ia keluar sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan. Dan setelah dia pergi, suasana kelas jadi makin berisik oleh suara obrolan.

Kushina tak berubah dari posisinya, ia mulai menegang.

Apakah cowok itu sedang mengawasinya saat ini?  
>Bagaimana jika ia menghampirinya?<br>Apa yang harus ia katakan?  
>Kushina tak berani bergerak.<p>

Di sisi lain, Mikoto memutar bola matanya sambil merapatkan bibir seraya berpikir, disitulah ide jahil terdapati pikirannya.

Ia berbisik usil ke telinga Kushina  
>"Mau, kubantuin cari gak?"<p>

Kushina hanya terkaku, ia mengabaikan segala bentuk suara terhadapnya. Ia berusaha untuk tertidur agar sesegera mungkin bisa menghabiskan waktu pelajaran ini.

Tapi senyum Mikoto makin mengambang. "Aku anggap itu setuju."

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Melihat Midori mengernyitkan dahi, dia cuma tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal. "Lihat saja sendiri.."

Aksinya dimulai, dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.  
>Terdiam sejenak, suaranya mulai keluar..<p>

"Satu.."

"Dua.."

Kushina mengintip..

"Tiga..!

YANG NAMANYA 'MINATO NAMIKAZE' DI KELAS INI, ANGKAT TANGAN DONG!"

BLUSHHH!  
>Kushina tersentak kaget..<br>Pun orang-orang dikelas itu.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah sangat. "A-apa yang K-kau.."

"Ssst, diam sebentar.." sebuah senyum Mikoto memotong ucapan Kushina.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, suara-suara ledekan pun terdengar tapi Mikoto tak memperdulikannya. Mata hitamnya menyipit, mengamati bangku-bangku di sekelilingnya.  
>Dimanakah 'dia'..<p>

Matanya terkejut ketika melihat seorang mahasiswa mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

Sosok itu memakai jaket hitam tidak tertutupi kupluk, sehingga wajah dan rambut kuningnya kelihatan jelas. Pipinya terlihat merah, tangan kiri pemuda itu terbaring di meja menopangi dagunya dengan tatapan lurus terpaku ke depan.

Terlamun sebentar.. Mikoto tersenyum puas.  
>Akhirnya ia bisa memastikan keberadaan cowok itu. Dia kembali menghadap ke depan.<p>

Kushina bersuara kecil, wajahnya masih tersembunyi di silangan lengannya.  
>"Bagaimana?"<p>

"Mmh, dia ada.." jawabnya singkat.

Kushina termenung..  
>Bibirnya bergetar, entah mengapa badannya kaku tidak bisa digerakkan.<p>

Huussh..  
>Semilir angin berhembus perlahan mengisi kekosongan di otaknya..<p>

Minato..  
>Kushina..<p>

Apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan?

Tatapan mereka hanya terpaku lurus ke meja. memandang sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ada bagusnya untuk dipandang.

Pikiran mereka kosong. Mereka mencari sesuatu hal yang bisa mereka ingat, tapi apa? Pikiran mereka justru hanya berputar-putar tak jelas.

Angin jendela berhembus kembali, udara dingin mengguyur sekujur tubuh mereka.  
>Menyisakan tatapan semu dan pikiran mereka yang terus berputar-putar.<p>

Perasaan mereka masih tersembunyi.  
>Tinggal waktu yang akan menunjukkannya.<p>

...

Waktu berjalan terus..

Sampai pada akhirnya kelas itu bubar dan seorang gadis berambut merah sangat antusias menyambut hal itu.

Dia berdiri dari bangkunya memegangi tasnya dan menarik kedua orang disampingnya dengan paksa.  
>"Ayo, kita pergi.."<p>

"E-eh, emangnya ada apa buru-buru gini,"  
>Mikoto kesakitan, Kushina terlalu keras menarik kerah bajunya.<p>

"Gak ada apa-apa, ayo Midori temani aku juga."  
>Kushina menarik paksa kedua gadis itu.<br>Tujuannya cuma satu: keluar dari kelas ini secepat-cepatnya.

Minato berdiri. Baru saja ia ingin menghampiri gadis itu, tapi dia sudah keburu menghilang.

Sekarang ia cuma bisa terdiam di pijakannya..

Kepalanya perlahan tertunduk ke bawah.  
>Tangannya mengepal seperti ingin memukul sesuatu.<br>Mata safirnya teralih memandangi jendela.

"Kau mau berdiam disini terus," Fuga menatapnya bingung.  
>Cowok itu berada sekitar tiga meter dari tempat ia berdiri, tas selempang hijau menggantung dibahunya.<p>

"Hmm.."  
>Minato hanya menggumam. Pandangannya terpaku lurus ke jendela, dimana tampak halaman gedung mulai dipadati orang.<br>Matanya terdiam lagi.

Fuga memiringkan kepala "Hei.. apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Minato menoleh. Kelas mulai tampak lompong, temannya-temannya sudah menunggu di luar.  
>Dia hanya menggeleng pelan.<br>"Tidak ada-ada apa, ayo pergi.."

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Esok harinya..<br>**

Sesosok lelaki dengan gaya ikat rambut mirip nanas berdiri di hadapan pemuda pirang dengan tatapan shock.  
>Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya menganga.<br>Dia langsung memegang erat kedua lengan pemuda itu.  
>Sontak orang yang disentuhnya sedikit kaget.<p>

"Serius Minato? Kau tak marah?"

"Yah.. kau sudah terlanjur mendaftarkannya, apa boleh buat."

"Waaahh! makasih Minato..!"  
>Shika langsung memeluknya erat, Kontan saja cowok itu langsung memukulinya.<p>

"E-eh, jangan memelukku! lepaskan!"

Pakk!  
>Benjol di kepalanya pun tak terelakkan, Shikaku mengaduh kesakitan.<p>

Minato paling gak suka dipeluk pria..

"Katanya udah gak mau ikut turnamen resmi lagi, bukannya itu hanya merepotkanmu saja."  
>ucap seorang Inoichi Yamanaka yg bersandar di kap mobilnya.<p>

Ternyata Minato baru saja menyetujui dirinya untuk ikut dalam kualifikasi turnamen futsal antar kampus.

"Yah, lama-lama aku jadi rindu juga.. Seru aja bisa mencoba peruntungan di negri ini."

Inoichi tersenyum tipis, disamping itu Fuga memandang kosong ke arahnya, juga Chouza yang menatapinya dengan suara kunyahan keripik.

Mereka berada di halaman parkir barat fakultas, lagi kebetulan saja Minato diantar oleh orang yg dipukulnya barusan.

"Ayo, jalan.."

Kaki mereka bergerak meninggalkan kerumunan mobil di belakangnya.

...

...

"Apa ini..?"  
>sebuah kaus berwarna hijau cerah, berada dalam genggaman Minato.<p>

"Ini kaus buat main kita, boleh pinjam dari senior sebelah. Kalau untuk turnamen nanti tar saja kita bahas soal jerseynya."  
>terang Shikaku sambil membagikan kaus tersebut kepada rekan-rekannya<p>

Minato tertawa sedikit  
>"Semangat banget kau, inikan cuma pertandingan biasa.."<p>

Shika yang tak setuju langsung memarahinya  
>"Jangan pernah menganggap segala hal biasa! Ini sangat penting buat kemajuan tim.<br>Lawan kita adalah senior yg sudah malang melintang pengalamannya, tak bisa dianggap remeh..!" ucapnya dengan mata berkilat

Minato hanya tersenyum bingung dengan temannya satu ini.  
>"Hee.. baiklah,"<p>

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka berganti baju, salah seorang pemain lawan menghampiri mereka.  
>"Oke semuanya sudah siap, ayo main..!"<p>

...

...

Peluit panjang dibunyikan oleh salah satu pengurus GOR yang diangkat jadi wasit dadakan.  
>Pertandingan selesai, semuanya kembali ke benchnya untuk istirahat.<p>

"Hn, ini tak ada apa-apanya."

"Seperti main playstation yak.."

Mereka tersenyum puas.  
>Tak disangka-sangka mereka bisa menang mudah dengan seniornya, skor akhir pun menunjukkan angka belasan.<br>Tim lawan tak menunjukkan perlawanan berarti, bisa jadi karena pertahanan mereka yang bagus atau sang lawan yang tidak niat main.

"UWA..! UWAA!"  
>teriakan penonton bergemuruh keras di pinggir lapangan..<p>

Chouza melihat ke belakang, ternyata bangku penonton sudah dijejali oleh berbagai kalangan.  
>"Eh, sejak kapan tribun ini penuh..?"<p>

"Wah.. bakalan bagus neh, antusias buat tim kita sudah kelihatan."  
>Suara kebanggaan tinggi muncul dari mulut Shikaku.<p>

Minato cuma tersenyum singkat ke arah mereka berdua, mulutnya meneguk minuman kembali.

Di tribun lain sekumpulan mahasiswi terdengar asik membicarakan seseorang.  
>"Hei siapa cowok kuning itu.."<br>"Siapa namanya?"  
>"Wajahnya tampan yak.."<br>"Jago banget giring bolanya..!"

Fuga yang sedang rileks menyandarkan kakinya, secara sungkan bersuara..  
>"Hei, yellow man. sepertinya banyak yg membicarakanmu tuh.."<p>

"Hah? yellow man," tanya Inochi.

"Anoo, mereka menyebut nama itu terus."  
>Chouza menunjuk ke salah satu tribun menyusul terganggunya dia oleh suara teriakan mereka.<p>

"Yellow man siapa namamu.."  
>"Anak jurusan mana dia.."<br>"Kau tak lihat apa, main bolanya bagus banget..!"  
>"Kalah sama yang lain.."<p>

Shika tidak terima..  
>langsung saja ia berdiri dan menggeram kepada mereka semua<br>"APA! AKU KAN JUGA MAIN BAGUS, BAHKAN AKU BISA CETAK 5 GOL..!  
>KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBICARAKANKU SEH!"<p>

Matanya melotot. Chouza memegangi Shika yg hendak menghampiri mereka semua  
>"Hei-hei, tenang Shika. jangan over gitu."<p>

Inoichi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya.  
>"Ini semua kan berkat Minato, kalo bukan karena dia, kau bakal kesulitan sendiri.<br>Bahkan sampai rajinnya dia beri assist, dia sendiri cuma cetak 1 gol.  
>Memang kreator handal, ya kan minato!"<p>

Minato terlamun, matanya terfokus ke tribun lain..

"Hei, Minato..!"

dia menoleh..  
>"Hah, ada apa..?"<p>

"Gak jadi, udah basi.." Inoichi menyingkirkan pandangannya.

Chouza yg kebetulan sedang melihati bangku penonton, tiba-tiba merasa dipanggil.

"Hei cowok..  
>orang disampingmu itu siapa seh namanya, kasih tau dong"<p>

Chouza menunjuk ke arah Minato yang sedang terlamun memandang tempat lain.

"Yang ini..?"

"Iya..!"

"Namanya Minato, panggil aja dia.."

"MINATO! MINATO!"  
>Sontak saja mereka langsung berteriak dengan kerasnya.<br>Walau namanya dipanggil-panggil, cowok itu tetap tak bergeming.

Kedua safirnya terlihat serius memandang ke suatu tempat.  
>Matanya menyipit, ia merasa seperti melihat Kushina di salah satu kerumunan.<p>

"Oi Minato.. Kau itu daritadi diomongin terus, tapi gak ada responnya seh.."  
>Inoichi menyahutinya, tapi tetap saja dia terpaku diam.<p>

Fuga menyamakan arah matanya dengan apa yg ditatap Minato  
>"Hei.. kau melihat apa?"<p>

"Ah, aku permisi sebentar,"

Cowok itu bergerak, meninggalkan mereka semua kesekian kalinya dengan tatapan heran.  
>"Hah, kenapa dia..?"<p>

Ia segera pergi ke arah tempat yang sejak tadi dipandanginya terus.  
>yaitu, pintu masuk gelanggang yang berhubungan langsung dengan gedung.<p>

"Eh, dia mendekat" bisik salah satu gadis di sana.  
>beberapa kerumunan cewek berkumpul tepat di depan pintu itu<p>

"A-ah, permisi.. aku mau lewat.."

"Hei, namamu minato.. kan?"  
>salah seorang gadis menghalanginya.<p>

"i-iya.."  
>Minato mengangguk cepat.<br>Ia mencoba menerobosinya tapi lagi-lagi terhadang oleh mereka yang menutupi jalan.

"Minato kau anak program apa?"  
>"Kelasmu dimana?"<br>Layaknya wartawan, berbagai pertanyaan pun langsung dilontarkan mereka.

Minato yang tak ingin kehilangan objek incarannya mencoba pamit.  
>"M-maaf, aku lagi dipanggil.. tar saja yak! permisi,"<br>dengan cepat ia melengos melewati pintu itu.

Kakinya bergerak cepat, kepalanya menoleh kemana-mana.  
>Sampai pada akhirnya ia harus memberhentikan langkahnya untuk mengatur nafas.<p>

"Hosh hosh, dimana dia?"

Minato segera berlari lagi diantara koridor gedung itu, tapi tetap saja disekelilingnya hanya orang-orang yang tak dia kenal.

'Uh, tak terlihat lagi..'

...

...

Dihari itu pula dia duduk dikelasnya..  
>Terdiam, berpangku tangan, melamun dengan pulpen yg diketukkan terus ke wajahnya.<p>

Ekspresinya masam, matanya mematung ke arah meja yg tak berpenghuni disamping dua gadis berambut pink dan hitam panjang.

'Kenapa dia tak masuk, kemana dia..'

Dia membenarkan tatapannya.  
>Hari-harinya kosong menatapi dosen yang terus sibuk menjelaskan materi.<p>

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokannya..<strong>

'Dia tak ada lagi..'

Di sudut kelas samping jendela, seorang cowok berambut kuning masih terdiam semu.  
>Hampir sama dengan apa yang dilakukannya di kelas kemarin.<p>

Secara tak sadar, tatapan itu membawanya ke akhir pelajaran.

Dosen pamit.  
>Semua orang berdiri membawa tasnya masing-masing untuk meninggalkan aktivitas ini.<p>

Minato terdiam di pijakannya ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang juga berdiri dari bangkunya.

'Hmm..' batin dia, hatinya agak bimbang untuk menanyai keadaan Kushina ke gadis itu.

'Tanya sajalah,' dengan mantap, segera kakinya melangkah mendekati gadis tersebut..

"Ehm.. Mikoto" Minato memanggilinya dari belakang.

Dia menoleh.  
>Tatapannya terkaku ketika melihat seorang cowok dengan cambang pirang sebahu, sedang menatapinya sambil menggandeng tas coklat.<br>Dia terus terdiam.. agak terkejut mungkin.

Minato tertunduk, sepertinya memang harus ia duluan yg memulai pembicaraan.  
>"Ngg.. aku mau tanya, kau lihat Kushina tidak? daritadi aku tak melihatnya,"<br>Sebetulnya dia sendiri agak ragu bicara langsung ke inti topik.. Tapi tak masalah karena dia sendiri sudah kenal Mikoto, tapi apakah wanita ini masih mengingatnya?

Dia tersenyum tipis. "Hmm.. jadi kau yang namanya Minato kan?"

"Huh, jangan pura-pura tak kenal.. Kalau gitu, kau sama saja kayak Kushina."  
>Minato mendengus sebal, agak kesal dia dengan orang-orang melupakannya.<p>

Melihat mimik cowok itu berubah cemberut, Mikoto pun jadi tertawa.  
>"Ya ampun, Minato. Becanda kok, aku masih ingat kau. Fuga juga sering ceritain kau te..-rus"<p>

Ucapannya terputus, ternyata orang yg dimaksud sedang melewati mereka.  
>Fuga menabrak sedikit pundak Minato, mata onyx-nya mendelik tajam ke arah yellow man.<p>

"Eh, ada apa..?"

"Tidak.." cowok itu berjalan lagi ke pintu kelas pura-pura tak ada yang terjadi.

"Gak usah sok jaim deh.." ucap Mikoto sedikit jengkel, sedangkan orang yang dimaksud hanya menatap dingin ke arah lain.  
>Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di depan pintu seraya bersilang tangan. Mungkin ingin mengawasi mereka.<p>

Tipikal orang cemburu..

"Huh, dia emang suka begitu.. Fuga tuh terlalu over kalo ngeliat aku bicara dengan cowok lain."  
>ucap Mikoto sedikit curhat, hal itu membuat Minato memandang sipit ke mereka berdua.<p>

"A-ah, maksudnya! dia cuma disuruh buat ngejagain aku oleh ayahnya.  
>keluarga kami emang berhubungan dekat kok!<br>Eh, tadi kau tanya soal kushina kan?"

Wajahnya kembali ke Mikoto, ia tersenyum kecil.  
>"Umm, iya.. Aku cuma ingin bertemu dengannya saja.<br>Tapi, entah kenapa kok kesannya dia menghindar gitu yak. Apa dia sudah tau, kalau aku ada sini?"  
>Tanya Minato, kedua safirnya menangkap mata hitam Mikoto sedang menatap tempat lain.<p>

"Hmm.. Kau tahu kenapa dia sampai terjatuh waktu itu?"

Minato menggeleng.

"Mungkin karena ia melihat namamu tercantum dalam daftar absen.."

"Eh.." dia sedikit kaget, mengapa begitu..  
>apakah dirinya yg sekarang cukup menakutkan bagi Kushina?<p>

"Sepertinya dia cuma malu samamu.  
>Kau tahu sajakan, dia sudah lama tak melihat wajahmu lagi.<br>Mungkin saja dia kaget melihat wajahmu sudah berubah begini." Lanjut Mikoto.

"Hm.. Maksudmu, aku jelek dimatanya?"

"Ah, bukan begitu.. gimana yak bilangnya.." gadis itu memutar-mutar pergelangan tangannya, mungkin dia harus sedikit bicara jujur.

"Mmh, menurutku seh.. Kau itu lumayan tampan,"

_Blush.._  
>Minato memerah mendengar pengakuan Mikoto yang begitu jujur. Tidak ada tipu muslihat maupun gombal di dalamnya, dia mengatakannya dengan santai seolah-olah itu sudah menjadi hal wajar.<br>Dan baru kali ini, ada seorang wanita yang mengatakan langsung kepadanya.  
>Tak sadar bibirnya sekarang jadi terkatup-katup.<p>

Minato mulai salah tingkah.

"Hatchii..!"  
>suara bersin seorang cowok membuat kedua orang itu sedikit tersentak. (sepertinya dibuat-buat)<p>

_Krik._ Tak ada yang bicara, mereka berdua sweatdrop menatapi uchiha yang satu ini.

"Hei, aku cuma bersin doang kenapa pada menatapku seperti itu seh.. Tch"  
>Fugaku melemparkan lagi pandangannya ke tempat lain.<p>

Minato menggeleng lemah.  
>"Kau itu kenapa seh, Fuga.. kenapa kau belum keluar?"<p>

"Dobe, kau dengar sendiri kan? Aku disuruh untuk menjaganya..  
>Kalau dia kenapa-kenapa gimana?"<p>

"Kau bicara begitu, seolah-olah aku baru mengenalmu tadi malam.  
>Pikiranmu terlalu jauh teme,"<p>

"Hei, sudahlah.. kalian ini ngeributin hal yang gak penting."  
>Mikoto menghentikan percakapan tak bermutu mereka.<br>Dia kembali lagi ke topik

"Minato.. sebetulnya tadi Kushina ada, tapi dia tidak masuk kelas ini. sepertinya sedang mengurus masalah namanya yg tertukar"

Cowok itu mengangguk paham.  
>"Hmm, terus.. Dia tinggal dimana? Sepertinya aku harus menghampiri-.."<p>

"Kalo itu kayaknya tak bisa," gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya, Minato mengernyit.

"Ngg, tak masalah juga seh.. Cuma aku tak tahu reaksi dia nanti apa.  
>Lebih baik, kau bicara dulu dengannya" lanjut Mikoto<p>

"Tapi.. kalo dia tak mau mengenalku lagi gimana?"

"..." Tidak ada yang bersuara. Ucapan itu membuat Mikoto sedikit terdiam. Matanya menatapi raut Minato yang terlihat cemas, dia pasti juga tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Tak perlu waktu lama, perlahan senyum manis mulai terukir dimulutnya.  
>Ia menepuki bahu Minato.<p>

"Tak mungkinlah dia begitu, kau kan sahabatnya."

"Ng.."  
>Minato terpaku..<p>

...

Mikoto benar, Kushina kan sahabatnya.. Tak ada kata untuk malu bertemu, dia harus bicara dengan Kushina secepat mungkin.  
>Senyum menghiasi dirinya sekarang.<p>

"Makasih Mikoto, memang aku harus cepat-cepat bicara dengannya.  
>Baiklah aku permisi.."<p>

"Hei, Minato tunggu.."

Minato membalikkan badan..

"Kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

Minato terkejut, hal itu membuat cowok di belakangnya menatapnya tajam.  
>Kenapa Mikoto menanyakan hal semacam itu.<p>

"E-eh belum, memangnya kenapa.."

"Dia juga belum punya lho.. sepertinya kesempatan bagus untukmu"

BLUSH!  
>kata-kata itu cukup bagus membuat Minato merah padam seketika..<p>

"A-ahh.. i-itu terlalu jauh, s-statusku cuma sahabatnya doang kok..!"

"Tapi untuk lain waktu masih mungkin kan?"

Minato salah tingkah, buru-buru dia pamit pada kedua orang itu.  
>"E-eh, aku permisi dulu.." dengan cepat, ia kembali berjalan keluar.<br>Tapi kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti oleh seseorang di samping pintu.

Kesempatan bagus untuk membalas.

"Oh ya, sepertinya kalian memang sudah berhubungan. Baik-baiklah dengan suamimu ini yak..! Dia memang sedikit posesif."  
>Minato menyikut sedikit pundak Fugaku seraya tersenyum usil ke wajah Mikoto.<p>

"Apaan seh!"  
>Kedua uchiha itupun serempak memerah.<p>

Cengiran khas Minato meninggalkan mereka berdua yang hanya bisa merah menggerutu..

...

...

BRARR!  
>Langit bergemuruh oleh suara amukannya.<br>Hujan lebat turun diseluruh pelataran kota.

Angin bertiup kencang, awan-awan bergemuruh keras.  
>Minato yang biasanya hanya berjalan kaki, sampai harus meminjam mobil Jiraiya untuk berangkat kuliah.<p>

Walaupun begitu.. Suasana inilah yang ia suka.  
>Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat langsung jalanan kota New York basah oleh hujan.<br>_Hari ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan._

...

Ia melewati gerbang barat.  
>FISIP ICN terlihat bagus jika dilihat dari gerbang itu karena dilatari oleh rumput-rumput hijau yang luas.<p>

Roda camrynya mulai memasuki jajaran kendaraan.

Minato memarkir mobil.  
>Untung gedungnya tidak terlalu jauh jika ia melewati gerbang tadi, parkirannya juga dekat.<p>

Suara berisik atap dari gemercik hujan terdengar jelas.  
>Setelah melewati gedung penghubung, dia mulai melangkah masuk gedung dapartemennya<p>

Tekk..  
>Lokernya terbuka, ia mengambil beberapa buku yang ditaruhnya disana.<br>Suara ribut menyengati kupingnya ketika ia mulai menaiki anak tangga.

"Bla-bla.. Uwa-uwa.."

Minato terdiam..  
>Kakinya terhenti memandangi koridor di hadapannya.<p>

Lorong lantai dua ramai oleh suara hiruk pikuk obrolan.  
>Bukan hanya itu, jalanan jadi penuh oleh kerumunan lalu lalang manusia yang berdatangan dari segala penjuru.<br>Entah hanya yg sekedar lewat, berlari-lari atau memojok di dinding.

Minato cukup terperangah melihat suasana gedung ini. Ada acara apa..

Ia mengenakan sweater polos berwarna hitam dengan kaus putih berlogo yang terlihat dibalik kancingnya.  
>Di bahu kanannya tersampir tas hitam berselempang.<br>Dan juga sebuah jam tangan menghiasi tangan kirinya yg memainkan kunci mobil.

Kakinya melangkah kembali..

Minato menyibak kerumunan itu sampai langkahnya terhenti ketika suara riang seseorang terdengar memanggilnya dari belakang.

Dia menoleh,  
>Empat orang gadis terlihat tersenyum manis menghadapnya.<p>

"Minato kan?"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Ah tidak, kami cuma ingin menyapamu saja,"

Minato bertingkah bingung, salah satu gadis bertanya kembali  
>"Minato kau punya alamat email gak?"<p>

"Email? ngg.. ada, kenapa?"

"Tukaran yuk sama kita."

Fuhh.. Minato mengangguk pasrah.  
>Alhasil ia pun terpaksa meladeni mereka yg mengajakinya bertukar email.<p>

Ketika semuanya selesai, dia hanya tersenyum bingung sambil mengusap keningnya yg berkeringat.  
>Terpikir juga dibenaknya kenapa dia bisa banyak dikenal cuma gara-gara pertandingan kemarin.<p>

Tetes hujan beradu cepat oleh gemuruh langit.  
>Suasana dingin makin menyelimuti kulit Minato.<p>

Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas dimana lampu ruangan itu menyala terang di latari jendela yang menampakkan langit hitam.

Bangku-bangku masih terlihat lengang.  
>Yang paling menarik perhatian, seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan ikat kudanya, tampak kaku menatap layar notebook.<br>Biasanya cowok gondrong ini langsung menyapanya jika ia datang,

Minato berdiri persis di kanan seorang Inoichi Yamanaka yg duduk dengan posisi bete.

"Halo.." Minato melambaikan tangan kepadanya, tapi dia tak bergeming.

"Dimana yang lain?"

"Di kantin," suaranya pelan sekali sampai Minato hanya bisa menangkap ucapannya lewat gerakan mulut.

Dia bertanya kembali "Sedang apa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri.."

Minato membungkukkan badannya mengamati apa yang ditatap oleh cowok itu.  
>Layar kaca menunjukkan tanda ia sedang sibuk berchatting ria dengan seseorang.<p>

Minato menegakkan kepalanya kembali,  
>sepertinya tak bisa diganggu.<p>

Tak banyak kata, ia mengeluarkan sebuah novel dari dalam tasnya dan membiarkan bag itu tergeletak dimeja.

"Ah, ya sudah.. Aku keluar sebentar yak.."  
>percuma juga bicara seperti itu, matanya tetap tak bergerak. Apakah dia marah karena telah mencuekinya kemarin.<p>

Minato menghela nafas. Kakinya berjalan keluar.

Sebetulnya ia ingin membaca buku di kelas saja, tapi ia malah jadi sungkan oleh cowok yang duduk di belakang mejanya itu.

Hujan berguyur makin lebat, langit masih tak ingin memberhentikan tangisannya.

Masih ada dua jam sebelum pelajaran dimulai, nuansa seperti ini harus dimaksimalkan sebaik mungkin untuk bersantai.

Bla-bla.  
>Koridor masih penuh oleh suara berisik, Minato melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat berusaha menghindar dari seseorang yang bisa saja menghalanginya lagi.<p>

Tempat yang ditujunya sudah bisa tertebak,  
>Atap lantai 4..<p>

Memang di sanalah tempat yg bagus untuk bersantai.

Tempat tersebut memiliki halaman cukup luas, tak beratap dan dicount block bata putih.  
>Jika cuacanya cerah, cukup bagus untuk melihat pemandangan gedung dari atas sambil diselimuti oleh hembusan angin langit.<p>

Di tengah halaman itu, ruangan kosong sebesar aula dipagari dinding setengah, cukup nyaman untuk diduduki.  
>Lantainya berwarna merah, tiang-tiang kayu tebal yang menyanggai atapnya juga bagus sebagai tempat sandaran istirahat.<p>

Di tengah ruangan terdapat tangga turun sebagai akses jalur menuju tempat ini.

Minato tepat persis berdiri disamping tangga.  
>Mata safirnya menatapi lokasi itu yang masih cukup lengang terisi sedikit orang.<p>

Ada yang tertidur, mengobrol, termenung atau memainkan laptopnya.

Tak banyak sikap, segera dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke salah satu tiang di tengah ruangan itu.  
>Kakinya diluruskan..<p>

Suara hujan berdecis-decis, dari sini langit sangat jelas terlihat muram, suara guruh masih terdengar walau tak terlihat adanya kilat.

Angin hujanpun menyisir tubuhnya perlahan.

Dia mengalihkan matanya kembali ke benda yang ia pegang.  
>Novel karangan Sidney Sheldon itu mulai terbuka oleh pemiliknya. Minato sendiri cukup suka dengan cerita-cerita karangan dia.<p>

Perlahan demi perlahan, tiap halaman selesai dibaca.

Matanya bergerak mengikuti baris kalimat, rautnya terlihat sangat tenang. Jika diamati baik-baik wajah itu jadi terlihat anggun.

Beberapa gadis dari jauh juga memandanginya sambil tersenyum sendiri.

...

"Mmh, aku masih belum bisa masuk kelas.  
>Masih ada urusan soal namaku yang belum selesai.."<p>

Safir Minato teralih dari bukunya, dia seperti mendengarkan suara seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Gimana kalo besok, rabu kan kita libur..?  
>...<p>

"Oke, aku tunggu yak!"  
>...<p>

Minato termenung..  
>Suaranya terdengar dari balik tiang ini, tapi tadikan tidak ada orang disana.<p>

"Hah, ada yang mencariku? Siapa..?"

...

Benar.. Suara ini benar-benar dikenalnya.  
>Dia menolehkan kepala, jangan-jangan orang dibelakang tiang ini adalah..<p>

Kushina!  
>Mata safirnya, berhasil menatap kembali gadis itu..<p>

Dia sedang menempelkan handphone ke telinganya dengan tas tersampir di bahu dan beberapa buku tergenggam di tangan.

Senyum cerah menghiasi mulut Minato, ia ingin menyapanya tapi dia masih terdengar berbicara..

"Hah, siapa..?"  
>...<p>

"D-dia mencariku..?"  
>...<p>

Minato kembali ke posisi semula.  
>Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, mendengarkan suaranya dari balik tiang..<p>

"Ah, bukan begitu. a-aku.."  
>...<p>

"Aku cuma.."  
>...<p>

Minato mengernyitkan dahi, kenapa suaranya terdengar grogi..

"Umm, mungkin aku cuma sedikit gugup, tapi..  
>Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya dulu sementara ini..<br>...

Aku cuma tak sanggup."  
>...<p>

Minato tersemu..  
>Dia membicarakan siapa, dirinyakah?<p>

Ia masih terdiam di tempat menunggu suara itu muncul lagi, tapi sudah beberapa detik berlalu suara itu tetap menghilang..

Minato mengangkat alisnya.  
>Ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, Kushina sudah tidak ada di sana..<p>

Dia benar-benar terlihat terkejut. dengan refleks, cepat-cepat tubuhnya segera berdiri mengamati kanan kirinya.

Tak ada..  
>Dimana dia?<p>

Kedua safirnya menatap ke arah tangga.

dia, Kushina..  
>sudah berjalan turun ke bawah.<p>

Sial! Tak banyak waktu.. gadis itu mulai lenyap dari tatapannya.

Tapi, dirinya malah tersadar kalau bukunya tidak ia bawa.

Ia tak menyia-nyiakan sedikit pun detik untuk berhenti sejenak.  
>Kakinya berlari kembali mengambil benda itu dan dibawanya lagi menuruni anak tangga.<p>

Minato menggunakan hampir semua panca inderanya, untuk mencari Kushina.  
>Tapi sampai ia turun di depan tangga, sosok cewek itu sudah lenyap diantara kerumunan arus manusia.<p>

Dia sudah tak terlihat lagi..

Kedua matanya terpaku lebar sebelum akhirnya terpejam dengan dingin.  
>Dia tampak kecewa.<p>

Kepalanya tertunduk sebentar sampai waktu memaksa kedua kakinya untuk bergerak meninggalkan tempat ini.

Minato membalikkan badan.  
>Hanya dalam persekian detik, tubuhnya menyenggol salah seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.<p>

BRUG!  
>Tubuh mereka bergesekkan seketika, sontak barang bawaan gadis itupun jadi terjatuh<p>

"Ahh, maaf..!  
>Mereka berdua sama-sama jongkok, kedua tangannya membantu menyusun buku-buku yang berserakkan.<p>

"Biar kubantu,"

"Tak apa, aku bisa membereskannya sen-.."

Kedua insan itu saling bertatapan..

Mereka berdua terbelalak, wajah mereka saling terperangah, suara merekapun saling tercekat  
>Tak disangka gadis berambut merah terang di depannya ini ialah..<br>Kushina Uzumaki!

Mereka berdua tetap terpaku..

"Kushina"

"M-Mina.. to"

Perlahan mulut pria itu terbuka, kedua matanya berbinar-binar, Minato mulai tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, ia begitu gembira.

Ini dia! Wajah Kushina merah padam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.  
>Untuk pertama kalinya selama delapan tahun, Minato memperlihatkan cengirannya kembali!<p>

Tapi bukan untuk itu alasan Minato tersenyum, ia sontak girang karena gadis itu menyebut namanya lagi!

"Hei, kau masih ingat aku!"

Minato menatapnya dalam-dalam.  
>Gertakan gigi Kushina makin kencang, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas, hatinya berdebar-debar.<br>Ia tak sanggup memandang lama-lama wajah itu. Kalau dibiarkan terus, lama-lama dia bisa terenyuh oleh pandangannya.

Dengan gugup atau grogi, ia buru-buru membereskan semua barang-barang yg terjatuh, termasuk mengambil paksa barang yg dipegang Minato.  
>"A-ah.. Gak kenal, gak kenal, gak kenal.."<p>

Merekapun serempak berdiri.  
>Kushina ingin segera menghindar tapi dengan gesit Minato memegangi pundaknya.<p>

"Apanya yang gak kenal?"

Jantung Kushina berdetak lebih cepat. Tidak-tidak! Dia masih belum sanggup menatap wajahnya sekarang.  
>Kushina segera menepis kedua tangan Minato.<p>

"Ahhh... gak kenal! gak kenaall..!"  
>Diapun langsung lari terbirit-birit sebelum cowok itu akan menariknya kembali.<p>

Minato berteriak memanggilnya tapi Kushina sama sekali tidak memberi balasan.  
>Ia tidak menoleh, tidak bimbang, tidak memelankan langkah, gadis itu sudah meninggalkannya dengan tatapan bingung.<p>

Dia hanya bisa mengela nafas melihatnya  
>'Baka.. Kau sebut namaku, itu sama saja kenal, tahu..'<p>

Mulutnya tak berhenti tersenyum.  
>Entah mengapa, sudah bisa menatap wajah gadis itu lagi sudah cukup membuatnya lega.<p>

Hmm? Keningnya berkerut ketika kedua tangannya memegang suatu yang hampa.  
>Ia sadar buku novelnya juga ikutan lenyap oleh gadis itu.<p>

Fuhh.. ia menggaruk rambutnya.  
>Setidaknya ada alasan untuk menemuinya kembali.<p>

Safirnya menatap dingin orang-orang sekitar, tanpa memperdulikan hal lain ia membawa wujudnya ikut memudar diantara langkah-langkah kaki manusia.

...

...

...

* * *

><p><em>05.15 AM<em>

Pagi hari, hujan sudah berhenti menurunkan tetesannya.  
>Walaupun begitu hembusan angin makin menusuk tajam siapa saja yang tidak memakai pakaian tebal.<p>

Angin berhembus halus, orang-orang mulai membuka kembali lembaran kerja mereka.  
>Suasana masih tampak sepi, warna kegelapan di langit masih belum memudar.<p>

Di saat itu, pemuda pirang-runcing dengan cambang yg menutupi sisi wajahnya berjalan suntuk mengelusi tangannya.  
>'Hsh.. ternyata lebih dingin dari yang ku kira"<p>

Entah ada maksud apa, dia memutuskan dirinya untuk berjalan-jalan di hari libur ini tepatnya diwaktu yang masih terlalu pagi.

Tujuan utamanya tentu fakultasnya sendiri. Asal tahu saja, fakultasnya itu sudah lebih besar dari ukuran universitas umumnya. Tapi kenapa harus pagi-pagi? Jawaban itu muncul, karena dia tidur terlalu cepat, dirinya juga tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri di kamar terus.

Minato mengenakan mantel serta sarung tangan yang serba hitam.  
>Dia bergerak meninggalkan komplek apartemen.<p>

Suasana kota terlihat basah dan sunyi.  
>Entah karena masih pagi, atau memang karena hari ini libur nasional.<p>

Lajur trotoar yang biasanya sering dilintasi oleh berbagai orang, jarang ada yang lewat.  
>Toko-toko yang menjual aneka kebutuhan di pinggir jalan masih tertutup.<br>Jalan raya juga masih sepi kendaraan.  
>Bahkan truk pembersih yang biasa bergerak lambat di bahu jalan pun juga tak terlihat.<p>

Yang ada cuma suara decitan burung dan lampu-lampu jalan yg masih tampak menyala di berbagai sudut.

Kreeeek!  
>Dari jauh terdengar suara gesekan nyaring salah satu pintu kios yang kelihatannya sudah berkarat.<p>

Sesaat kemudian, terlihat seorang pria tua gagah, berjalan masuk membuka pintu toko itu dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya.

Ia keluar kembali dengan membawa sebuah sapu lidi seraya merapikan rambut dan kumisnya yang sudah beruban, lalu ia membungkukkan badan dan mulai menyapu-nyapu teras toko tersebut sambil bersenandung.

Sreeek-sreeek!  
>Suara gesekan sapu terdengar dengan berisik,<br>Minato memandangi kakek itu dengan terlamun.

Merasa diawasi, kakek itupun menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki pirang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Iapun ikut tersenyum

"Good morning, Asian kid!"

"Morning...,"  
>Minato mengangguk. Kakek itu melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.<p>

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kemari pagi-pagi begini?"

Minato mengangkat bahu  
>"Tak ada yang penting, paling menatapimu saja,"<p>

Kakek itu terkekeh. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya

Dilihat dari fisiknya, pria tua tersebut masih terlihat segar di usianya yang sudah setengah abad lebih. Tubuhnya masih tegap.

Orang ini ternyata adalah penjual buku-buku baru dan antik yang menjadi langganan Minato beberapa hari ini.

Biasanya setiap dua hari sekali, dia menghampiri toko tersebut mencari beberapa buku karangan politik, majalah musik atau hanya sekedar karya fiksi untuk menyibukkan pikirannya dengan wawasan.

Sebetulnya jumlah kunjungan dia ke tempat ini masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tapi kepintarannya dalam berbicara, membuat dia jadi akrab dengan pemilik toko tersebut.

"Kakek nggak jaga toko?"

"Sebentar lagi. Saya mau nyapu-nyapu dulu. Habis kalo nggak disapuin sekarang, nanti nggak bakalan sempat. Keburu ramai."

Minato mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, sesudah itu dia mengamati keadaan di sekeliling sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tak berbelanja saja nak, tokonya sudah buka kok.." ucap orang itu membuyarkan tatapan Minato.

Dia memutarkan bola matanya seraya tersenyum miring.  
>"Hmm.. Sebetulnya aku ingin menjelajahi tokomu lagi, tapi belum selesai aku membaca habis novelku, benda itu sudah terbawa orang.."<p>

"Siapa orang itu..?" tanya pria tersebut.

Minato hanya terlamun lurus. "Orang yang sudah lama tak bertemu denganku lagi."

"Apakah orang itu perempuan?"

"Iya.."

Dia berhenti menyapu, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk tanda paham.  
>"Umm.. Pasti orang yang kau maksud adalah, sahabat yang meninggalkanmu bertahun-tahun dan kau temuinya kembali di kampusmu itu kan?"<p>

Minato tercengang, orang itu berhasil menebak tepat semua yang dikatakannya.  
>"Hah, kakek kok bisa tahu..?"<p>

"Kau kan sudah pernah menceritakannya bodoh.."

Oh.. Minato menggaruk kepalanya.  
>Dia mengangguk lagi.<p>

"Hmm..  
>Memang dia orangnya,"<p>

Kakek itupun kembali menyapu terasnya seperti biasa.  
>"Sepertinya kau punya masalah dengan dia"<p>

"Ya, kau benar.."  
>Orang tua itu terus menyapu sambil memikirkan sesuatu.<p>

"Mmh.. Kalo gitu, aku cuma bisa berkata semoga hubungan kalian bisa akrab kembali.."  
>ujarnya santai.<p>

Minato cukup tersentuh oleh ucapan kakek tersebut.  
>Diapun tersenyum halus ke arahnya<br>"Hmm, makasih kek.."

"Hei, jangan salah paham dulu," kakek itu menggelengkan kepala

"Aku cuma bicara begitu, supaya novelmu kembali dan kau dapat dapat membeli buku-bukuku lagi disini, hahaha.."

Senyuman Minato jadi lenyap oleh suara tawa garing orang di depannya.  
>Dia cuma bisa memandang sipit ke pria tua tersebut.<p>

...

Setelah berapa saat.  
>Tubuhnya dibawa lagi mengelilingi permukiman kota.<p>

Sisa-sisa tetesan air hujan dari atap gedung terdengar bergantian.  
>Telapak sepatunya basah oleh pijakan jalan yang lembap.<br>Kedua tangannya ditaruh disaku mantel.

Matanya tak henti-henti mengamati sekeliling.  
>Sampai safirnya menatap suatu tempat yang hanya beberapa langkah lagi dibelokinya.<p>

Diapun melangkah masuk ke jalan lebar yang di marmer lantai putih, sebuah kawasan khusus pejalan kaki.  
>Jika melewati tempat ini, pikirannya selalu teringat dimana ia bertemu lagi dengan Kushina.<p>

Bayangan akan peristiwa yang terjadi belakangan ini terus-menerus berputar dalam kepala, memenuhi dirinya dengan perasaan gelisah.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia sulit beradaptasi dikampusnya, bukan karena desas-desus cerita 'MPA' yang tertunda atau persiapan turnamen futsal nanti yang bakalan sangat menguras tenaganya.  
>Tidak sekali lagi bukan karena itu.<br>Ini semua hanya karena seorang 'gadis'

'Oh, Tuhan.. kenapa dia tak mau bicara denganku seh'

Ah, Tidak-tidak! Dia tak mau memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh. Yang diinginkannya sekarang hanya bersantai.  
>Dirinya terus berjalan tanpa menghentikan langkah<p>

Kriiit... Greeeek!  
>Suara nyaring kerai pintu toko terdengar berkali-kali, menandakan aktivitas pagi sudah mulai berjalan.<br>Orang-orang dalam jumlah sedikit mulai menampakkan diri.

Setelah berapa meter, kakinya melangkah lagi ke trotoar pinggir jalan. Menara fakultasnya kelihatan jelas di balik gedung-gedung yang dilatari langit fajar yang masih tampak kebirutuaan.

Minato menyeberang ke lajur kanan, sekarang gerbang besar itu sudah terlihat sangat jelas oleh terang lampunya, sekitar 50 meter dari pijakan.

Ada beberapa orang yang berdiri di dekat gerbang itu. Tak terlalu jelas siapa, karena jalanan gerbang itu menurun.

Minato terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan orang tersebut.  
>Selang beberapa meter, dia terperangah ketika orang yang membelakanginya itu sudah tak asing lagi di kedua safirnya.<p>

Itu Kushina Uzumaki!

Hmm? Sedang apa dia pagi-pagi datang kesini, apakah itu teman-temannya, tapi kenapa mereka semua memasang wajah marah?

Minato menghentikan langkah, dia mengamatinya dari jauh.  
>Wanita tersebut sedang berhadapan dengan keempat orang cewek yang juga pernah dilihatnya di suatu tempat, kalo tak salah mereka yang mengajakinya bertukar email kemarin.<p>

Dia mulai mencium gelagat tidak menyenangkan, matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik orang-orang tersebut..

...

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, deh! Kau yang mulai duluan!"  
>salah satu dari mereka berteriak sambil mendorong wanita di depannya.<p>

Lantas, gadis merah itu membalas kembali dorongan tersebut.  
>Ia menampakkan urat kesal, kepalan tangannya makin mengerat, giginya tertekan keras.<br>Dia ikut berteriak.

"Kau yang menjatuhkanku duluan, kenapa malah kau yang marah seh..!"

Salah satu gadis pirang disana menyolotinya kembali  
>"Eh-eh.. Udah salah, masih aja bentak, keras kepala banget seh neh anak"<p>

"Cerewet! Apa susahnya seh minta maaf saja, dasar bodoh..!" bentak Kushina.

"Hei, kau yang bodoh!  
>Jangan mentang-mentang kau anak luar, kau bisa banyak berlagak disini.<br>Ini tempat kita, dasar!"

Nada suara Kushina makin meninggi, tak peduli orang-orang lain memperhatikan mereka di jalanan.  
>"Aku tak peduli mau tempat ini pernah dijajah oleh nenek moyangmu. Aku cuma minta kalian minta maaf atau pergi dari hadapanku, itu saja!"<p>

"Justru kau yang minta maaf, sudah menyoloti kita oleh ucapan-ucapan kotormu itu," Mereka makin memanas.

Kushina sudah diambang batasnya, rambut merahnya terangkat sembilan bagian.  
>"Arrggh.. Mau kalian apa seh..!<br>DASAR GURITA!"

Mereka terkejut "Hah? Apa kau bilang!"

Ejekkan itu membuat emosi cewek-cewek itu makin menjadi, mereka menyudutkan Kushina.  
>"Berani sekali dia.."<br>"Dasar, kau memang harus diberi pelajaran..!"

Kushina ingin melawan mereka, tapi apa daya dirinya justru tersudutkan oleh jumlah mereka yang lebih banyak.  
>Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Ia cuma bisa pasrah menerimanya.<p>

Kushina memejamkan mata, ia tak terlalu jelas melihat kejadian-kejadian terakhir itu.  
>Kalo tidak salah, seseorang dari mereka mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkan pada dia.<p>

Tapi..  
>Kok, sampai saat ini, rasa sakit pukulan itu tidak terasa.<p>

Hm.. Ada apa?  
>Apakah orang-orang laknat itu tersadar, Apakah ada dosen yang melihat,<br>Apakah ada yang menghalanginya.  
>Kenapa mereka berhenti..?<p>

Setelah dirasa semuanya normal kembali, Kushina membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Cuma terbuka sedikit, ia hanya sanggup menatap tipis dari balik kelopaknya.

Seseorang..  
>Ada seseorang yang memegangi pergelangan tangan gadis itu.<br>Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Siapakah dia?

"Eh, ada apa ini? kenapa kalian ribut?"

Suara ini.. Apakah dia.. Kedua matanya dibuka lebar-lebar.  
>Kushina terbelalak. Violetnya tercengang.<p>

Entah mimpi apa dia semalam, ia melihat sosok yang mengalangi mereka itu adalah Minato.

Minato?  
>Iya itu Minato..! Pria itulah yang menahan pukulan tersebut.<p>

Kushina menoleh keempat cewek di depannya. Gadis-gadis itu tidak marah, mereka malah terlihat panik.  
>Raut mereka tampak memerah, gugup, gemetar, bahkan kelihatan megap-megap.<p>

"A-aaahh.. Mi-minato!"  
>Mereka menjerit kaget.<p>

Tak ada sikap, cowok tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kushina.  
>"Hei.. daritadi aku cari-cari kamu, ternyata ada disini!<br>ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Kushina terpaku. Bukan mimpi atau khayalan, itu benar-benar Minato.  
>Dia yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari tindakan jahat orang-orang tersebut.<br>Gadis merah itu masih tampak tidak percaya, dia nyaris menampar wajahnya sendiri.

"Hm? Kenapa ekspresimu pucat?"

"A-ah.. A-ah.."  
>Mulut kushina ikutan megap-megap. Ah, tidak! Sifat salah tingkahnya muncul kembali.<p>

Minato mengernyit, irisnya menatap tajam sesuatu yang digenggamnya seolah-olah sedang memahami hal apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"Tangan ini..?"

Ia memandangi pelakunya dengan tatapan tak suka.  
>"Hei, kalian tidak bermaksud melukai dia kan..?"<p>

"A-aah.. Tidak sama sekali kok, tadi kami cuma ingin menepuk pundaknya saja, karena ingin meminta maaf, i-iya kan? haha.."

Minato berpikir sejenak, sebetulnya dia hanya berpura-pura lugu di depan orang-orang itu.  
>Padahal dia sendiri menyaksikan apa yang mereka lakukan, mereka ingin menyakiti Kushina.<br>Jika hal itu terjadi, ia takkan segan untuk membalas perbuatan mereka.  
>Tapi untuk saat ini Minato tetap bersikap tenang.<p>

"Benarkah?"  
>Minato bertanya pada Kushina.<p>

Kushina sendiri masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia cuma mengangguk bingung.

"Oh.. Ya sudah, kalo gitu silakan kalian minta maaf padanya.."

Dengan patuh, mereka langsung meminta maaf pada Kushina.  
>"Ahhh.. Maafkan kami sudah menjatuhkanmu tadi.."<p>

"Oke, sekarang kalian janji jangan pernah ganggu dia lagi yak.."  
>Minato sengaja tak menyebut nama Kushina melainkan hanya kata 'dia' supaya orang-orang itu tak mengenalinya lagi.<p>

"Iya.. Ja-janji"

"Nah, kalian sudah boleh pergi.." ucap Minato sambil menyandarkan tangannya di bahu Kushina.  
>Cewek itu masih terlihat bingung, selain karena kemunculan pria ini yang tiba-tiba, kenapa mereka-mereka semua bisa dibuat gugup oleh Minato?<p>

Hal itu juga sama dengan yang dipikirkan wanita-wanita di depannya ini.  
>Mereka masih bingung kenapa Minato bisa akrab dengan gadis itu, apalagi sekarang cowok tersebut sedang merangkulnya.<p>

"Ngg.. Ada satu pertanyaan dulu Minato.."

"Hm.. Apa?"

"S-sebenarnya, apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Aku?"

Mereka semua mengangguk.

Minato berpikir sejenak, ia mendelik sekilas ke arah Kushina yang memasang raut cemas. Cengiran khasnya pun mulai keluar.

_Zlep! _Tanpa izin, kedua tangan Minato memeluki leher Kushina dari belakang.

"Aku ini pacarnya tauk!"

JEGERR!  
>Mereka melongo. Kushina bergetar hebat.<p>

"A-ah.. E-eh"

"Makanya kalian jangan pernah ganggu dia lagi, karena aku bakalan marah kalo sampai dia tersakiti.."  
>Minato tersenyum seraya menempelkan wajahnya di pipi Kushina.<br>Hei sadarlah! gadis disebelahmu ini sudah tak beraturan lagi detak jantungnya.

"Hah.. A-aduuh-.."

Minato mengernyit melihat cewek-cewek tersebut memasang tampang kecewa.  
>"Kenapa, kalian cemburu?"<p>

"E-ehh..! Ya sudah kami pergi dulu, se-selamat tinggal.."

"Dadaahh"  
>Minato melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka dengan wajah ceria.<p>

Mereka bergerak keluar gerbang dengan cepat dan menyisakan mereka yang terus terpaku di tengah jalan.

"Huh, merepotkan saja yak.."  
>Dia menggumam pelan, kepalanya tetap tersandar di bahu Kushina.<p>

Sriiikkssshh...  
>Suara berisik pepohonan terdengar mengiringi mereka berdua yang tetap terdiam lurus.<p>

Mata mereka melirik satu sama lain.

Minato menatap lembut ke wajahnya, Kushina juga memandanginya dengan halus.

Tatapan mereka seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu.  
>Rahang mereka tergerak perlahan..<p>

Perlahan.. Safir dan violet mereka terlihat jelas.

Perlahan.. Nafas mereka mulai saling menerpa.

Dan Perlahan..

_Pluk.._ Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Ah..  
>Haloo..!"<p>

PLAAKK! BUGG!  
>Harapan paling tak diinginkannya muncul menimpa Minato.<p>

Cowok itu memegangi hidungnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan darah.  
>"Ughh.. Aku heran, kenapa kau tak memberi mereka pukulan seperti itu"<p>

"APA-APAAN KAU, SEENAKNYA MENGANGGAP AKU INI PACARMU..! AKU BARU SAJA INGIN MENGHABISI MEREKA, TAPI KAU LAGI-LAGI MUNCUL MENGGANGGU..  
>BERHENTILAH MENGIKUTIKU TERUS!"<p>

Hosh-hosh, Kushina memegangi dadanya yang sesak.  
>Sebetulnya bukan karena ucapannya terlalu keras, dia hanya terlalu gugup jika terlalu dekat cowok itu.<p>

Minato tersenyum kecut. "Hei-hei, kau bicara seperti itu seolah-olah tak mengenalku saja,"

"MEMANG AKU TIDAK KENAL KAU..!"  
>dengan kesal, Kushina segera pergi seraya membenarkan penampilannya yang kusut.<p>

Tinggallah Minato panik "Woii, Woii, kok kamu ninggalin aku seh?"

Pria itu segera berdiri dan menyamai langkah Kushina.  
>"Eiits.. tunggu.. tunggu.." Minato berusaha mencegah menariki tangan Kushina.<br>Tapi gadis itu menepisnya dengan kasar.  
>Minato terkejut melihat ulahnya itu, ia tetap berjalan cepat memasuki gerbang.<p>

"Kau marah sama aku?" Tanya Minato, gadis itu tetap berjalan cepat tanpa berpaling. "Kalo aku pernah berbuat salah tolong kasih tahu, jangan diam begini,"

Sebanyak apapun dia bicara, Kushina tetap tak memperdulikannya. Dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa tubuhnya melakukan hal ini.

Minato tetap mendekatinya dari belakang, jarak mereka terpisah sekitar dua meter.  
>"Hei, tolong dengarkan aku, setidak-tidaknya bicaralah.."<p>

Kushina tetap membelakangi Minato

"Bicaralah Kushina.."  
>"..."<p>

"Kushina.."  
>"..."<p>

"Aku bicara denganmu Kushina!"

Kushina berhenti dengan kaget.

Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, baru pertama kali ia mendengar Minato membentakinya seperti ini, bahkan ia sendiri tak ingat kapan terakhir kali cowok itu berteriak marah.

Tubuhnya bergetar, tak sepatah kata pun teralun dari bibirnya. Ucapan Minato masih terasa menusukinya saat ini.

Semilir angin berhembus halus kearah pepohonan.. Tak ada yang bersuara, Kushina memaksakan dirinya untuk menatapi Minato.

Kushina terkejut, bibirnya bergetar.  
>Wajah cowok itu sudah memperlihatkan tatapan ketidak-sukaannya.<p>

"Kau pikir aku senang dipermainkan begini, Kushina"

Kushina menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, mulutnya lagi-lagi mencoba mengelak dari perkataan Minato.

"A-aa.. Aku bukan Kushina,"

"Oh ya..?" secara tiba-tiba Minato mendekati wajah Kushina.  
>Ia agak terkejut, jarak antar mereka hanya terpaut satu jengkal.<p>

"Lalu, siapa namamu?"

"A-ah.. Riri, Kurumi, Ci-Cindy.."  
>belum selesai mencari nama yang tepat, ia sudah mendapati Minato tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya.<p>

"Mppffahaha.. kau tak pandai berbohong yak, Kushina"  
>Secara perlahan, jemari Minato menyisir halus pipinya. Ini membuat gadis itu jadi merinding.<p>

"Jangan bohongi aku..

Wajah dan warna matamu ini sudah cukup untuk menyiratkanku pada seseorang, yaitu kau Kushina.."  
>Minato menatap lembut ke violetnya.<p>

Rona merah di pipi Kushina makin tampak jelas..  
>Dia tak tahu, harus berapa lama lagi tubuhnya menahan rasa debaran ini.<br>Tapi sikap egoisnya sudah terlanjur membentang luas, tak disangka-sangka ucapannya malah bertindak lain dari hati.  
>Ia tetap berusaha untuk mengelak.<p>

"SUDAH KUBILANG!  
>AKU INI BUKAN KUSHINA DAN AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK KENAL KAU!<br>TOLONG MENJAUHLAH DARIKU DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENDEKAT LA.."

Ucapan Kushina terputus, ia mendelik ke Minato yang perlahan menjauhinya dengan tatapan kesal.  
>Kepalanya tertunduk, dia mengusap keningnya perlahan sampai tak lama kemudian suara tawa kecil terdengar dari balik mulutnya.<p>

"Pffft.. Aneh ya, sudah lama aku tak bertemu denganmu aku pikir kau bakalan gembira, tapi nyatanya reaksimu cuma begini.."

Kushina terpaku diam. Tak sepatah kata pun teralun dari bibirnya.

Minato melihatnya dengan helaan nafas kecewa, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menatapi kerumunan manusia yang mulai menampakkan dirinya di pinggir jalan.  
>Dia memandangi Kushina lagi dengan senyum lembut, seolah-olah senyum itulah yang terakhir ia perlihatkan kepadanya.<p>

"Ya sudah, cuma itu yang ingin kutahu, aku tak ingin memaksakannya. Tak apa jika kau tak ingin mengenalku lagi."

Dengan sorot mantap ia menatap Kushina penuh dengan rasa sedih.  
>"Urusin saja kehidupan kita masing-masing.."<br>Tanpa senyum, dia membalikkan badan dan segera melangkah pergi menjauhinya.

Kushina terpaku lemas, bibirnya terkatup-katup.

'A-apa yang ku-'  
>Kushina mengutuk dirinya sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh. Ia sudah salah bicara.<br>Perlahan keringat dingin membasahinya, kakinya terasa lumpuh seketika.  
>Ia panik, cowok itu terus meninggalkannya dan membuat jarak antar mereka semakin menjauh.<p>

Minato terus berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk, ketika sampai di pintu gerbang tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

Dia meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan raut bingung dan secara perlahan, ia membalikkan badan.

"Huhh.. Ayolah Kushina, aku tak bisa berakting seperti i-.."

_Hug_. Suaranya terputus, tubuh Kushina sudah mendekapnya dengan erat.

Safir Minato terbuka selebar-lebarnya.  
>Ini bukan lamunan.. Kushina benar-benar memeluknya dengan kuat, bahkan dirinya sampai tak bisa bergerak.<p>

Semburat merah menghias wajah Minato. Ia sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kushina.  
>Tangannya bergerak bingung<br>"E-eh, Kushina kau.."

"Baka, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi.. Hiks-hiks.."  
>Tetesan air mata mulai membasahi bahu Minato, Kushina menangis di pelukannya.<p>

'Kushina..'  
>sekarang dia tak tahu harus bersikap apa, di bibirnya mulai terukir sebuah senyuman manis.<p>

Pelan-pelan Minato balas melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kushina.  
>Matanya terpejam, ia ikut mengeratkan pelukan di antara mereka dan berusaha untuk menumpahkan segala rasa senangnya di tubuh Kushina. Ia juga bisa mendengarkan detak jantung di antara mereka saling beradu.<p>

Dan satu hal yang pasti.. Nyaman sekali pelukannya.

"Aku takkan pernah meninggalkan kau Kushina, mau kau jadi seperti apapun aku tidak akan melupakanmu, aku sudah janjikan?"

"-Hiks.. -Hiks"

Minato membelai rambut Kushina dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis lagi Kushina.  
>Tadi itu aku hanya berpura-pura saja, jangan pusingkan kata-kataku sebelumnya..<br>Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Maafkan aku Minato,  
>aku.. aku hanya terlalu gugup berhadapan denganmu lagi"<p>

"Aku tak memikirkan hal itu, yang penting kita sudah bersama lagi sekarang."

"M-maafkan aku.."

"Sstt.. Jangan bersuara lagi, aku sedang gembira hari ini."  
>Minato mendaratkan bibirnya di kening gadis itu.<p>

"Hiks.. Dasar bodoh-ttebane,"

Minato tertawa mendengar gerutuannya. Sudah lama dia tak mendengar kata tersebut.  
>Diacaknya rambut Kushina dengan pelan.<p>

"Hihihi, kurasa kau memang benar-benar Kushina yak.."

"..."  
>Kushina terus terdiam di pundaknya, lama-lama Minato agak gelisah jika terus berlama-lama seperti ini.<p>

"Kushina.."

"Hmm..?"

"Kalo begini terus, kayaknya aku bisa gugup juga sepertimu"

"Ahh, Maaf..!"  
>Kushina refleks melepaskan pelukan, rona merah masing-masing menghiasi pipi kedua orang tersebut.<p>

"He.. Tak apa. Sebetulnya aku senang dipeluk seperti itu. Umm, bukan dalam arti lain lho.."  
>Ujar Minato sambil menggaruk rambutnya.<p>

Kushina tersenyum miring, mereka masih agak ragu untuk saling menatap, apalagi warna merah di pipi mereka berdua masih belum menghilang.

Cukup lama terdiam, kening Minato berkerut melihat baju lengan panjang Kushina robek di bagian sikunya.

"Hm, lenganmu terluka. Apakah itu bekas jatuh tadi.."

"Ah ini.."

"Lututmu juga. Huh, orang-orang itu sudah bersikap keterlaluan.." sambung Minato.

"Ini cuma luka-"

"Sstt.. Jangan banyak bergerak, kau harus segera kubawa ke UKS."

"Tapi-.."

"Diam sebentar yak.."

Minato merunduk membelakangi Kushina dan hanya dengan satu gerakan, tangan Minato berhasil membawa gadis itu ke punggungnya.

"Hup. Dengan begini, kau tak perlu repot-repot berjalan.."

"Minato, ini cuma-.."

"Anggap saja ini balas jasaku karena telah bicara yang menyakitkan tadi.." ia mengusap rambut Kushina dengan lembut.

"Kita bersahabat lagi kan Kushina..?"  
>Minato mengarahkan kelingkingnya ke dia, dan dengan pelan-pelan jari mereka saling terkait dengan erat.<p>

"Hihi.. Akhirnya aku bisa menggodamu terus setiap hari"  
>Minato menyeringai usil pada Kushina, membuat gadis itu selalu tersenyum tipis jika melihatnya.<p>

"Nah ratuku, kita berangkat.."

"Ah, Minato.." Kushina menyela gerakannya.

"Ya..?"

"Ngg, Setelah ini.." Kushina berbicara ragu. "Apakah kau.. Mau menemaniku ke kafe di-.."

"Tentu saja aku mau!" belum selesai ia bicara, Minato sudah berteriak penuh semangat  
>"Wah! ini bakal menjadi pagi yang menyenangkan bagiku! Tak sia-sia aku tidur cepat," Kata Minato seraya tersenyum lebar.<p>

Ia berjalan kembali sambil menggandengi kedua tangan Kushina yang memeluk erat lehernya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan angka enam.

Udara hangat mulai menerpa kulit mengusir angin malam yang terasa beku.  
>Gemerisik dedaunan dan iringan kicau burung mewarnai pagi yang indah ini.<p>

Di ujung langit timur, matahari mulai kelihatan 'mengintip' menggantikan peran bulan dan bintang dalam mengawasi kehidupan bumi di sisi lain.

Langit sudah berwarna biru muda persis seperti warna mata Minato.

Sekelompok anak kecil terlihat sangat antusias memanfaatkan libur sekolah mereka dengan bermain-main di taman fakultas, suara-suara dan senyuman penuh semangat selalu menghiasi wajah mereka yang berkeliaran tak berarah.

Tak terkecuali Minato yang terus berjalan tanpa menghentikan senyumannya itu.

Kushina memandang halus ke wajahnya.  
>Entah kenapa jika melihat dia tersenyum, pikirannya selalu terasa terhanyut oleh pandangan tersebut.<p>

Violetnya mulai mengantuk. Dia meletakkan dagunya di bahu bidang Minato.  
>'Hangat.. Aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat..'<p>

Perlahan tapi pasti, jantung Kushina berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.  
>'Apakah perasaan ini hanya sekedar rasa rindu pada sahabat..'<p>

...

...

...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>:nervous<strong>

Mmh.. Kebanyakan yak?  
>Baru sadar wordnya sampai 8k lebih. (correct: 10k ternyata.. =_=)<br>Gomen, kalau misalnya ada salah kata atau kurang berkesan.

Walau idenya sudah dapat dari awal publish. Saya paling susah mengetik kalimat-kalimatnya, terutama di scene terakhir.

Yah.. Setidaknya dengan menonton Naruto Shippuuden 246-248 jadi lebih punya semangat meneruskan cerita.  
>Tentu dengan niat memajukan MK supaya lebih banyak lagi penulis karangan tentang pair ini.<p>

Untuk sementara bakal hiatus, sampai fic ini cukup diterima oleh para authors.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca._  
>Tolong kritik dan sarannya.<em>

Sampai jumpa dilain waktu **:bigsmile**


End file.
